Dreams
by bliiss14
Summary: “Anytime Sakurachan” Naruto replied, with his trademark smile“Goodnight Naruto, ..“Naruto what are you...” He leaned in for the kiss. narusaku limelemon in later chapters.
1. Morning

Hey everyone! First thanks for reading this! This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice, but constructive critasism would be nice to! Please forgive me for any grammer or spelling mistakes

I changed this chap abit due to its spelling. I hope its better

Its set around in the manga, and but in my story there 16 not 15.. anything you feel isnt explained enough just ask:) REVIEW PLEASE!

Disclamer: Do not own Naruto. just a fan writting.

_thoughts, dreams_

**_inners/kyuubi_**

normal

--------- time change/scence change

"_Thanks for dinner and walking me home Naruto, I really appreciate it" Sakura said, her innocent voice as sweet as ever._

"_Anytime Sakura-chan" Naruto replied, with his trademark smile_

"_Goodnight Naruto," and with that, Sakura opened the door to her apartment, but something held her back._

"_Naruto what are you..."_

_He leaned in for the kiss._

'

BANG!

Sakura woke up beside her bed.

'_Damnit! Not again'_

'**_Your not just talking about falling out of bed are you Sakura haha" Inner Sakura laughed_**

Sakura's been having these dreams, where it's been her and Naruto, somewhere romantic having a good time, and at the end of every dream Naruto tries to kiss her, but she wakes up, usually on the floor.

"**_Sakura, admit it! You've got feelings for him! You two have gotten extra close lately!"_**

"_Were just friends! I don't look at Naruto like that..he's..well… he's Naruto! Friends don't have those kind of feelings"_

"**_He's got those feelings for you, Face it Sakura! I'm your Inner, I know you"_**

_"He had a stupid crush ages ago!"_

"**_He's not to bad on the eyes now too, he's grown up"_**

"_GO AWAY!"_

Sakura sat up from the uncomfortable position on the floor, took a quick shower then got ready for work. It was Monday morning, 6:30 to be precise. Her shift at the hospital doesn't start until 7, so she had time to go grab something from the new café that opened around the corner. 

"_The pancakes are SO good there, I should take Naruto there soon, he'd love the foodt" _Sakura thought as she licked her lips.

**_"Yer take him on a date already!" _**

_"I'm not talking to you! And I ment as friends not a date!" _

**_"Whatever Sakura"_**

She locked up and walked outside. It was a nice day, the sun was out and everything was in bloom. All the flowers gave the street a wonder smell. Sakura took the fresh air in as she continued her walk.

When she got there it was 6:45, and no surprise that most of the shops were open. The villagers work so hard and open bright and early everyday. The café wasn't busy, which was good, it meant Sakura could order quicker.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The hospital was cold, and smelt clean. Sakura logged in on time and finished off her cappuccino.

"Morning!" Sakura greeted the nurses.

"Good morning," They replied

"Hey Sakura, can you just do the rounds on all the patients on the 3rd floor? I've had an all night shift and I'm just too tired" An old nurse replied, she was always kind to Sakura,

"Yer sure,"

"_This is gonna be a long day" _

------------------------------------------------

It was about lunchtime, and Sakura's day had just been checking up on patients and healing a few minor injuries. Her patients seemed to really enjoy having her look after them. It'd been a pretty breezy day so far.

"OMG KAKASHI! WHAY HAPPENED!?" Sakura heard a nurse yell.

She ran to see what had happened to her sensei, only to find an unconscious, beat up look Naruto draped over Kakashi.

"I was teaching him a new technique, and you know Naruto, he trains to hard." Kakashi said.

"Help me get him to room!" Sakura said as her and Kakashi hurried off to get Naruto somewhere were he can lie down

"_it's nothing to serious…plus the kyuubi will heal him up in no time… but just in case" _Sakura thought to herself

"One of you book Uzumaki Naruto in a room just for an overnight stay!" Sakura yelled behind her to nurses at the front desk.

"Sure Sakura-san!" a nurse replied.

Sakura hated seeing Naruto hurt, even though it was common to see the knuckle head with some sort of injury due to his clumsiness. Her and Kakashi managed to get Naruto to a room where Sakura good heal him properly. They got him to the closest empty room.

"What happened Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, She took a good look at Naruto, lots of cuts and scratches and bruises, but nothing looked that serious. She also noticed how toned he was, he's body was in great shape.

_**"HA told you he's hot!"**_

Sakura blushed a light pink. And started to let the chakra flow threw her hands. Even touching Naruto made her go even more pink.

"He's still learning to control his wind element..and let just say it got a bit out of hand. There shouldn't be anything to bad, I thought I better take him to get checked out anyway, sorry if i worried you that it was serious," Kakashi said with what looked like a smile underneath that mask of his as he noticed Sakura blushing. He knew his students, and he knew they had feelings for each other, I mean, he wasn't born yesterday.

"You look a bit flushed Sakura?" Kakashi teased

"Oh...well...I'm fine" Sakura stuttered.

_"A stutter that would make Hinata proud."_ Kakashi thought to himself

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kakashi left Sakura bandaged up Naruto and let him sleep. She wrote her repot on his file and let him sleep. She checked up on him a few times and he was just sleeping peacefully. It was rare that Naruto ever looked peaceful, so Sakura would stay for awhile when she came up to "update his report"

_**"You can't keep your eyes off him can you Sakura! Couldn't blame you either"**_

_"I'm just checking up on him!"_

_**"He doesn't need to be checked up on 4 times in the last hour."**_

_"I'm his friend! I worry about him!"_

_**"You're worried about him because you have deeper feeling Sakura, you care about Naruto! You know you do! JUST ADMIT IT!"**_

_"I'm not having this conversation with you!"_

Sakura shut her loud mouth inner out and focused more on Naruto.

She thought she better get back to her duties or someone would get suspicious. She slowly walked towards the door,

"Sakura-chan?"

She stopped.

-----------------------


	2. Kun'

in my story 'kun' is like a honorifc that you would put on the end of your boyfriend, lover, wife, husband etc. sorry for any confusion. Every 3 reviews i get i'll update asap!

THANKYOU;

IronicEnding: Thankyou so much for the tips, I've tried my best this chapter to fix it up abit, but i would really love it if you could tell me if its abit better?

Rufos and MiseryLuvsDeath aka fidele Thankyou for reading and reviewing!

In the next couple of chapters, i want to have a bit of a serious moment with Naruto and Sakura, but I don't know if i should let them end up together or have them just stay how they are (unsure on eachothers feelings).

Disclamer: Dont own Naruro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ scence change/time passed

_thoughts_

**_inners/kyuubi_**

normal

When he says her name it makes her stomachs get serious butterflies, it's been like that a lot lately.

"_He's awake!"_ Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"How are you feeling" Sakura asked sweetly turning around and walking over to his hospital bed.

"Good Sakura-chan! … How did I end up here?" Naruto asked, noticing where he was.

"Kakashi-sensei brought you in, you train to hard Naruto-kun!"

"_**KUN! YOU JUST CALLED NARUTO 'KUN'! TOLDDD YOU SO SAKURA!"**_

"_When does Sakura-Chan call me 'kun'? Maybe I'm just imagining things" _Naruto thought to himself.

"Ohhh I remember now! Kakashi-sensei was teaching me a new technique. How long have I been here?" Naruto asked, his bright blue eyes shinning just like a little kids.

"Since lunch time, but it was nothing to serious… this time! You've got to look after yourself better" Sakura said, her voice was full of worry. Sakura knew Naruto, and he would always push his limits.

"But Sakura-chan..."

"NO BUTS NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura yelled, clearly getting angry at his carelessness.

"_**Again with the kun you must really like him" **_Sakura's Inner teased, the remark making Sakura turn a slight shade of pink. Naruto noticed this.

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling..." Naruto asked but was cut of by someone downstairs bellowing.

"SAKURA!!!!"

"_Crap its Tsunade-sama" _Sakura thought.

"Sorry Naruto I've got to go, I'll come by later okay!" Sakura said as she ran out the door and as fast as she could. If Sakura learnt one think from her training from Tsunade-sama, DON'T piss her off.  
Naruto sat there, watching the love of his life run out the door. He hated to see her leave him, even if it was just for a minute. He would rather her be safe in his arms all day, everyday.

"_**Here that kit? She called you kun."**_

"_So you heard it to? I wasn't imaging it?" Naruto asked the nine tailed demon._

"_**It was hard not to, that kunochi can yell."**_

"_Well that's Sakura-chan. I wish she would understand why I push myself like this. I promised her that I'd bring Sasuke back. I never go back on my promises, especially to Sakura."_

"_**By that sounds of it I don't think she even cares about that Uchiha anymore. I think she would be much more interested in you kit, she came and checked on you a lot while you were asleep, even though she knows that I help you heal quickly."**_

"_You think she really likes me?"_

"_**Didn't I just say that!? You're annoying." **_And with that, the Kyuubi left.

"_HEY! Come back!" _Naruto knew it was useless to talk to the Kyuubi when he gets angry, obviously wasn't going to reply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA!!!" Sakura heard Tsunade yelling at a few nurses.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"We…don't ... don't …don't know" One nurse managed to squeal out

"_Dammit she's really pissed off."_

"Tsunade-sama what's wrong? Sakura asked nervously.

"Come with me NOW!" Tsunade said, clearly she wasn't having the best day. Tsunade stormed off towards a secluded area, with Sakura obediently following her

"What is it Tsunade-sama?"

"Konohamaru!! He's ESACTLY LIKE NARUTO! He's running a muck around the town and annoying the villagers! I don't have time to deal with it Sakura! So sort it out!" Tsunade said, reaching into her pocket pulling out a small bottle ot sake and sculled it.

"What do you want me to do? I have work today I can't go around babysitting him!" Sakura argued. Konohamaru was a handfull.

"Yes you can Sakura, Shizune is taking your shift. Oh and Sakura, if I have to listen to one more complaint about Konohamaru, the shit will hit the fan uderstood!" Tsunade yelled as she walked away back to her 'duties'.

"_**I bet she's just gona get drunk all day."**_

"_I know! How am I supposed to look after Konohamaru all day! He doesn't even listen to me,"_

"_**I know someone he listens to" **_Inner Sakura said with a cheeky grin on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long hard fight with her inner, Sakura finaly gave in and made her way to Naruto's hospital room.

"Naruto-kun can I come in? It's Sakura"

"_Sakura's here!"_ Naruto thought, he quickly sat up and tried to pat down his hair so it didn't look too uncontrolable.

"Yer sure come in!"

"_She looks so beautiful,"_

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked picking up his chart. He looked fine and healthy, there was no need for him to stay in the hospital any longer.

"I'm feeling great Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto-kun… I was wondering, could you help me out with something?" Sakura asked shly.

"Ofcorse Sakura-chan! Anything!" Naruto said with a big smile.

"Konohamaru's causing some trouble around the village, Tsuande-sama wants me to look after him for today. But he doesn't listen to me at all, and well, he looks up to you Naruto-kun. And you don't need to be in hospital any longer, your good to go." Sakura said, now turning a deeper shade of red.

"_DAMN I'm still calling him kun!"_

"Sure Sakura-chan! Only on one condistion though." Naruto asked with a cheeky grin.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

------------------------------------------------------

Anyone have any ideas on how konohamaru should act would be apreciated!

please review!


	3. Deal

AN: Thankyou so much for the reviews! And i cante believe my storys been favourited 2 TIMES! Im soo happy! Thankyou everyone!

Thankyou; Ironic Ending: I hope this chapter is better!

and thanks to DarkAngelRekell for reviewing

I had bad writers block writting this! Sorry that it's so short everyone.

_thoughts, dreams_

**_inners/kyuubi_**

normal

--------- time change/scence change

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You come to dinner with me tonight," Naruto said, with a hint of pink around his whiskers. He was used to asking Sakura out and being rejected, but this time, it felt different. Sakura thought for about a secong

"_**If you say no I'll personaly come out there and KICK YOUR ASS!"**_

"Okay deal." Sakura said, she couldn't help but smile. This was perfect! She couldn't help but think about her dreams. Maybe they will finally come true tonight.

"Ohh and Sakura-chan? Maybe its best if I look after Konohamaru, you know, he is a little bit of a handfull sometimes"

"_A little bit of a handful!?"_

_----------------FLASHBACK----------_

"_Konohamaru! Where are you!"_

'_Why the hell did I agree to babysit him!' Sakura thought to herself. She had been stuck with Konohamaru for a few hours now. She thought if she took him back to her house and let him run around he could do that much harm. But boy, was she wrong._

_So far he had 'accidently' used her favourite dress as a cape and ran around her backyard and rolled around in the mud preteneding to be a superhero. He had eaten her out of house and home. Her once neat and tidy house was a complete bomb shell. Things were broken, stuff was thrown all over the floor, and Konohamaru thought it was fun to hide from her. Sakura knew that he really wasn't a bad kid, he just craved attention like Naruto did._

"_GOTCHA SAKURA!"_

"_BANG BANG BANG"_

_Konohamaru had filled water ballons with tomatoe sauce and threw them all at Sakura"_

_----------------------END FLASHBACK-------------------_

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, he got up off his bed

"_I shouldn't of even asked him! He's literly just out of hospital!"_

"Actualy Naruto-kun, don't worry about it," Sakura said, guilt ridden. When the words escaped her mouth, Narutos faced dropped

"No way Sakura-chan! That would mean I don't get to take you out to dinner tonight!" Naruto protested. Sakura giggled at this.

"Okay, but if you need any help Naruto-kun, you just come get me okay?" Sakura said. She felt bad for letting him do this for her, but before she could say anything, Naruto jumped to the nearest window in the room.

"See you at 7 Sakura-chan! Were going somewhere special okay!" Then Naruto jumped from the window to a tree branch, and kept going. Sakura watched him until he was out of sight. He was such a good friend to her, he was always there to help her out.

"_**Your dreams might come true tonight Sakura"**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, thanks to Naruto, Sakura had the day off. She went home to get some needed sleep.

She had another dream about Naruto.

"_Sakura-chan I'm home" Naruto said as he walked threw the front door._

"_NARUTO-KUN YOUR HOME!" She ran up and hugged him tight._

"_I missed you so much Sakura-chan"_

"_I missed you more!"_

"_Hows my perfect wife going" Naruto asked as he twirled her pink hair, Sakura giggled._

"_Im good Naruto-kun, hows my amazing husband?" _

"_He'd be better if he knew how my kit was" Naruto said as he rubbed Sakura's stomach._

"_Everythings perfect" Sakura replied._

"_I love you Sakura Uzumaki, always have always will" Naruto said, he was so close, he moved his head towards her and closed his eyes….._

"BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP"

"_Damnit!" _Sakura thought. _"Just as it was getting to the good part!"_

Luckily Sakura had set her alarm to wake her up. It was about a quarter to 6.

"_I better go have a shower"_

After her shower, Sakura got ready. She wore a green, sparkly mini dress that had long sleeves with nice silver high heels. She tied her hair up in a bun, but let a few strands fall on the sides of her face. She didn't have much make up on, just some mascarra and lipgloss. She grabbed a small silver clutch and put some money in there. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she was happy with her apperance.

" DING DONG, DING DONG"

Sakura checked the time, it was 5 to 7,

"_Hes early!"_

Sakura made her way to the front door, she had a few butterflies going wild in her stomach. This was it!

"_**Goodluck!" **_Sakuras inner said just as Sakura opend the door.

"Sakura-chan… you look amazing"


	4. Date

Hey everyone!

Thanks to: TrueSalvation, the vampire armond, MiseryLuvsDeath aka Fidele

IronicEnding: haha I tried to make the dream as cheesy as possible! Thank you so much for all your reviews and help! They mean heaps and have helped me to write better, I hope this chapter I explained the events better.

ANDREA1114: Thank you so much!!! I'm glad you like it! I'll try and work on my spelling :-)

Amv maker: Thanks I'll fix that up right away, I can't believe I didn't think of that!

THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING/FAVOURTING/ALERTING

DISCLAMER: don't own naruto okay!

_thoughts, dreams_

_**inners/kyuubi**_

normal

--------- time change/scence change

"_Sakura-chan… you look amazing"_

_--------------------------------_

Naruto's jaw literally hit the floor. She always looked amazing to him, but tonight she took his breath away. She looked like perfection.

"_**That dress does wonders"**_ The kyuubi said as Naruto took in Sakura's appearance from head to toe.

"_Not now Kyuubi!"_ Naruto said as he shut the demon fox from his mind.

Sakura just smiled at him.

"You scrubbed up pretty well yourself Naruto-kun," Sakura said, she to had taken in Naruto's appearance. He was dressed in nice pants, a white top and a nice jacket (AN: think The O.C how they dressed up from events) He even tried to get his hair to look decent, but it was still Naruto's blonde and out of control hair, but Sakura loved it like that. He blue eyes were shinning even brighter tonight then she had ever seen them. Sakura turned around and lock the door to house, as she was doing this she heard Naruto say

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I don't wanna ruin the surprise," She could tell he had a huge grin on his face. All of a sudden something covered Sakura's green eyes.

"Hope you don't mind the blindfold," Naruto said as he tied a not at the back, being careful not to ruin her hair at the same time.

"Naruto-kun where are you taking me!?" Sakura asked excitedly. She was curious to she what he had planned for there first date.

"Hehe not telling" Naruto laughed. Then he picked Sakura up bridal style, and jumped.

"Whoa! Naruto-kun what are you doing?" Sakura said, she had half the mind to fly kick him half way across Konoha before he interrupted her thoughts,

"It's quicker if I carry you there, it's a tricky place to get to and I don't want you to ruin you lovely dress" He said, but he could clearly see she was a little uncomfortable; her dress was high riding up her thighs and Naruto couldn't help but look every now and then.

"We'll be there in a minute Sakura-chan don't worry" Naruto said.

Sakura felt Naruto land, he gently put her down on the ground. Sakura went to take the blindfold off.

"NO! Sakura-channn!" Naruto tried to stop her but she was too quick for him. She took the blindfold off and she couldn't believe what she saw. They were on a hill, or a cliff, Sakura hadn't quite figured it out. She was surrounded by huge cherry blossom trees, the little pink blossoms were scattered on the ground, they leaded Sakura to a small round table that had a pink table clothe on it and had a few lit candles. From the table you could see all of Konoha. The village lights were visible making the sight look breathtaking. There were fire flies everywhere, lighting up the small secluded area.

"Naruto-kun, it's, it's, amazing." Sakura whispered.

"It was supposed to be a surprise" Naruto said pouting. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. He was still the same immature Naruto at times, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Here Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he pulled a chair out from the table, Sakura sat down as Naruto pushed her in, then took his own seat at the opposite end.

"Naruto-kun, this is beautiful!" Sakura said, she still couldn't believe that Naruto, of all people, could have planned something this wonderful.

"I'm glad you like it Sakura-chan!"

"Ichiraku-san I think Sakura-chan and I are ready to order!" Naruto called politely.

There came Ichiraku from on of the Cherry Blossom trees, the owner of the ramen shop that Naruto loved was dressed as a butler. He had two menus in his hands and handed them to Naruto and Sakura. Sakura was in shock! Naruto really went all out for this!

---------------------------------------------------------

The night was going smoothly. They were laughing, reminiscing about there days at the academy, missions, how Naruto went babysitting Konohamaru and just all round good times that they've had. They laughed and joked all there their meal. They were now just sipping on a bit of sake that Ichiraku let them have, it was only a small bottle because they were under age.

_--------------------------------_

"_Now remember, if anyone finds out that you had this, I didn't give it to ya." Ichiraku said, he dismissed himself and went back to work._

"_Have a good night you two love birds!" He called back as he walked off into the night._

_------------------------------------_

"Naruto-kun, tonight's been wonderful!" Sakura said as she finished off her glass of sake.

"It's not over yet Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a grin. He stood up and walked over to Sakura's chair and helped her up. Naruto pulled the blindfold out again. Sakura took one last look before Naruto blindfolded her.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, and this time don't take it off 'till I tell you to okay!" Naruto said as he tied a big knot at the back.

"_Good luck trying to take this one off"_ Naruto thought with a cheeky grin. He picked Sakura up the same way he did when they were at her house. It took less time to get to the next destination. Naruto stopped and let Sakura's feet hit the ground gently.

"Okay Sakura-chan, you can look now," Naruto said as he untied the blindfold. Sakura opened her eyes wide. They were at the academy playground. She remembered how no one played with Naruto when they were younger. She felt really guilty and it read all over her face. Naruto noticed this, and smiled. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You can make up for it now," Naruto said with a smile from ear to ear. He took his jacket off and ran onto the playground. Sakura took her shoes off and ran after him.

They ran around, chasing each other, going down the slides, doing all the things little kids would do. It was a sight to see two 16 year olds dressed up, playing on the playground at night, and actually enjoying themselves. They were there for hours, just enjoying each others company and having fun.

"Naruto-kun! I can't run anymore! Lets go on swings" Sakura said as she pointed to a two set of swings.

"I'll race you!" Naruto said as he ran towards the swing. He was just behind Sakura, she was running and laughing.

"_**Have some fun with her kit"**_ Kyuubi said, this time Naruto was going to listen to the advice he got.

He got closed to Sakura as she was almost at the swings, He scooped her up in his arms and ran the rest of the way with her over his shoulder.

"NARUTOOO-KUN!" Sakura squealed, when he got the swings he sat down and placed Sakura on his lap and just look up at her with a cheeky grin.

"I won" He said in a cheeky manner

"YOU CHEATED!" Sakura yelled playfully. That's when she noticed how close there faces were, she blushed slightly and turned away from Naruto's gaze. Naruto titled her face gentle back towards him. Her green eyes were sparkling more then anything he'd ever seen. He could stare into her eyes for forever if he could.

"Sakura-chan, you have the most beautiful eyes in the whole world. I was going to wait until I walked you home to kiss you, but I can't resist it anymore," Naruto whispered just loud enough for Sakura to hear. He moved in towards her face and closed his eyes. He gently brushed his lips against hers, and then applied a bit more pressure to his kiss. Sakura returned the kiss. Naruto let his tongue lick her lips, asking to be let in. Sakura was hesitant, but parted her lips. The kiss turned passionate and deep. Sakura moved her hands around his neck while Naruto's hand had a tight grip around her petite waist. After awhile Sakura pulled out from the kiss, she needed to catch her breath.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura whispered, Naruto looked at his watch and realized that Sakura had work tomorrow.

"Sakura-chan, it's getting late, can I walk you home?" Naruto asked sweetly, his smile was different. It was a cheesy grin, this smile was sincere.

"Sure Naruto-kun"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks again, for everything Naruto-kun," Sakura said, as she jiggled her keys around in the key hole

"No problem Sakura-chan," Naruto said, he still had the same smile he had at the swings.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" Sakura said as she went to step inside her house, but Naruto grabbed her hand and spun her around so she was facing him. He quickly caught her lips with his own.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan"


	5. Ino

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING, I haven't had a change to look at the reviews yet so next chapter I'll name everyone okay:) Hope you all liked the date! Yuuki means courage in japanses btw :)

DISCLAMER: DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_thoughts, dreams_

_**inners/kyuubi**_

normal

--------- time change/scence change

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Thanks again, for everything Naruto-kun," Sakura said, as she jiggled her keys around in the key hole_

"_No problem Sakura-chan," Naruto said, he still had the same smile he had at the swings._

"_Goodnight Naruto-kun" Sakura said as she went to step inside her house, but Naruto grabbed her hand and spun her around so she was facing him. He quickly caught her lips with his own._

"_Goodnight Sakura-chan"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Yuuki! Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled, _

"_Yes mummy?" Yuuki replied as he and Naruto entered the kitchen. The sweet smell of ramen filled the room._

"_Dinners ready sweetheart" Sakura told Yuuki. She picked the toddler up and put him in his high chair._

"_You made Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down, making Yuuki clap and laugh at his father. _

"_Yep your favourite!" Sakura replied as she brought there bowls over to the table and placed them down. Naruto got the chopsticks and placed them next to the bowls_

"_If it's daddy's favourite its my favourite to!" Yuuki simply stated. He looked like a mini Naruto, but with green eyes. He was around two years old, and already rivaled Naruto in eating. Sakura always had to make 10 times as much for those boys. _

"_That's my son!" Naruto said in between mouthfuls._

"_Sakura-chan, you know that I love yo.."_

"BANG!"

"**You're really making a habit of this dreaming of Naruto then falling out of bed thing aren't cha?" **Inner Sakura yawned; falling out of bed is not the best way to wake up.

Sakura just groaned. She was not in the mood for her inner right now. She was so tired. She sat back up on her bed replayed what happened last night. Naruto kissed her, TWICE! That was by far the best evening of her life, and it was all because of Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------

"_Goodnight Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered as he gentle tucked in a strand Sakura's hair. He walked out to the street before yelling out_

"_I'll come pick you up after your shift okay?" _

"_I look forward to it" Sakura said as she watched Naruto disappear down the street. _

--------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was in her own world of happiness. That date went perfectly, with the perfect guy for her.

"_**HELLO EARTH TO SAKURA! Its 6:30, your gone be late for work!"**_

"Crap"

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura practically ran to the hospital, skipped breakfast and just clocked in on time.

"_That was close"_

"_**But it was worth it to be out all night with Naruto"**_

Sakura just smiled, her inner was right. Even thou she was struggling to breathe due to the fact that she just sprinted across town, she couldn't help but be happy.

"Good morning Sakura"

Sakura turned around; Tsunade was at the front desk, she had some documents in her hands. She looked like she had a big night out last night to.

"Morning Tsuande-sama" Sakura replied sweetly, she walked over to Tsunade, how picked up some papers and handed them to Sakura,

"This is you schedule for today, seems there's a flu going around. I've got some Medics trying to find a way to treat it faster, but there'll probably be a lot of people coming in this morning for it." Tsunade said, as she continued to go threw documents

"_Great"_ Sakura thought to herself. As soon as anything like a bug or the flue goes around, everyone thinks they have it and the whole village practically comes to the hospital to get checked out.

"The weirdest thing happened last night Sakura, I went to Ichiraku's Ramen place, and he wasn't there! His daughter said he had an important dinner to go to or something" Tsunade said. She put down the documents she was looking at and started pondering where he could have been. Sakura just smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was Sakura's lunch break; she got to have an hour off before going back to the hospital to finish her shift. There weren't as many people coming in for the flu, like she thought. Sakura got pancakes, she eat so much that Naruto would have been proud.

"_I wonder what he's doing now" _Sakura thought as she finished up her pancakes and left her money on the table. She was no pointlessly walking threw the streets on Konoha.

"_**He's learning a new technique with Kakashi-sensei remember"**_ Inner Sakura said, as she interrupt Sakura's chain of thought.

"_I hope he's taking it easy, he better not end up back in hospital" _Sakura thought about yesterday at the hospital.

"_**Pfft. Like that'd be a bad thing Sakura, you could play naught nurse for him."**_

Sakura was about to argue with her inner, but was interrupted by someone yelling

"OI FOREHEAD GIRL! HELLO! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Ino yelled from inside her flower store. She had a pissed off expression on her face.

"FINALLY! I've been calling you for ages!" Ino said as Sakura entered the shop. It was a beautiful shop, it had all sorts of flowers. Ino did a good job with arranging them.

"Sorry Ino-pig, I was in my own world" Sakura said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"That's alright Sakura, you look tired! Late shift or something?" Ino asked suspiciously, arching an eyebrow, it wasn't like Sakura to go out and have a big night.

"_You might as well tell her, she is your best friend after all" _Sakura tolder herself.

"Umm, no I had work off yesterday," Sakura said nervously. Ino just looked at her and nodded for her to continue.

"I had a date last night, with Naru…"

"OMG SAKURA YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH NARUTO!" Ino squealed excitedly, Jumping from behind the counter, a few customers looked her way.

"INO SHHH!" Sakura yelled, now Ino knew the whole of Konoha would know to.

"Don't go around telling everyone okay!" Sakura said as she looked around to see who heard

"How did it go!?" Ino asked anxiety. She was starring at Sakura now, which made Sakura feel a bit uneasy.

"It was the best night of my life"

--------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Nightmare

This chaps abit more focused on Naruto, hope you all like it. Due to school, I can't update as much, but I will try my best to get a chapter inbetween homework.

Flying Fox of Snowy Mountains , IronicEnding, DarkAngelRakell, TrueSalvation, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, ANDREA1114, amv maker, the vampire armond, wind797

wind797: I agree, I love sakuraxnaruto, I'm not sure, I actually might bring Sasuke back in this story to stir up some trouble, but I haven't thought much on that idea. THANKYOU SO MUCH for faving the story and alerting it

IronicEnding: THANKYOU SO MUCH! You seriously do help me write better. IM so glad you liked the date! Thankyou! I was thinking about the playground part and thought it was be a really nice touch, thankyou so much for all your help. Don't worry, Sakura's parents wount be written like that in this story.

Guys, seriously, thankyou so much to everyone whos put this story in there favs/on alert/fav author me/reviwed.

Disclamer: Do not own Naruto. just a fan writting.

_thoughts, dreams_

_**inners/kyuubi**_

normal

--------- time change/scence change

_---------------------------------------_

"_INO SHHH!" Sakura yelled, now Ino knew the whole of Konoha would know to._

"_Don't go around telling everyone okay!" Sakura said as she looked around to see who heard_

"_How did it go!?" Ino asked anxiety. She was starring at Sakura now, which made Sakura feel a bit uneasy._

"_It was the best night of my life"_

_----------------------------------------------_

It was around lunch time when Naruto walked threw the training grounds. As usual, Kakashi was running late, and Naruto didn't expect him to be there for at least half an hour. The training grounds were surprisingly empty today. Naruto started to do a few push ups, just to warm up.

"_1, 2,3,4,5..."_

"_**So kit, last night aye!"**_

"_9, 10,11,12,13..."_

"_**Two times kit! You made me proud."**_

Naruto stopped and sat cross legged on the ground with an annoyed look on his face. How was he supposed to warm up with Kyuubi distracting him? Kyuubi had been in his head all night, and all morning, going on about his date with Sakura. It's not that Naruto didn't enjoy their date; in fact he had to have a cold shower as soon as he got home. But he wasn't going to spill his heart to the Kyuubi. He's not the most caring demon in the world.

"_Sakura-chan's more then that to me,"_

"_**Haha, it's all women are good for kit, breeding." **_The Kyuubi chuckled; he loved pushing Naruto's buttons.

"_I'm trying to train!" _Naruto said before he shut the Kyuubi out and continued on with his warm ups. The one thing Naruto was scared of was that one day he might loose control over the Kyuubi, and he knew what the Kyuubi would go straight for Sakura. If that happened, Naruto couldn't handle the guilty of hurting her. Every time he was her cry, he would get this sick feeling in his stomach. She was too beautiful to be unhappy. It killed him, the way she would look at Sasuke and not him. How she wanted to be with that bastard, even though he would just shrug her love off like it was nothing. Sometimes, Naruto would have this dream where _he _came back, and ruined the friendship that he worked so hard to make with Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------

"_Sakura-chan! Are you home!?" Naruto called as he walked threw the back door to Sakura's house, just like normal. _

"_Hehe, oh Sasuke-kun! I'm so happy you came back for me!" he heard Sakura giggle. Naruto quietly crept up behind the kitchen wall. His heart broke in two; there was the love of his life, sitting on top of his so called 'brother'._

"_Hn" was all Sasuke said. It made Naruto's blood boil that he could say something THAT WASN'T EVEN A WORD and still get Sakura to go all giddy over him. Why? Why does everything he love get taken away from him. Why did he wait to tell Sakura how he felt? Now another man had his arms around her waist, another man had her straddling his lap, another man had her heart._

_-------------------------------------------------_

I guess it wasn't so much a dream for Naruto, but more like a nightmare. If that bastard ever tried to take Sakura away from him he would..

"Sorry I'm late Naruto, there was this old lady crossing the street when…"

"Cut the crap Kakashi-sensei. I want to learn my Futon Rasengan!" Naruto was now I'm the mood to do some serious damage. The determination read all over his face.

"Anything on your mind Naruto?" Kakashi asked, he was a bit thrown off at Naruto's focus.

"Oh, nothing Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied as he scratched his blonde hair.

"It's better to get it off your chest now Naruto, then you won't think about it as much during training." There was truth to what Kakashi had just said, but he was more concerned about what could possibly be on the blonde ninja's mind.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei I'll tell you"

--------------------------------------------

Naruto told Kakashi everything, about his feelings towards Sakura, there date and his dream. It had taken up half of there training time, but it was nice to finally talk to someone human about it. Kakashi stood in the thinking position for a bit. So his students were finally taking a step forward, in his opinion it had been long over due.

"Naruto, I'm pretty sure Sakura has no feelings left for Sasuke. It was along time ago and she was young, it was more of a crush if you ask me." Kakashi sat to Naruto as he put a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"If she didn't like you in some way Naruto, you wouldn't have had that amazing date last night would you?" Kakashi said as he lowered part of his mark to reveal his sharingan.

"Enough of this chit chat, it's time to train"

-----------------------------------------------


	7. Kyuubi

Sorry about the last chapter being so short, thankyou so much for the reviews! Next chap I'll thank everyone.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO OKAY!

_Thoughts/dreams_

_**Inner/kyuubi**_

----time/scene change

After Sakura had finished telling Ino, every single last detail about her date with Naruto, she finally made her way back to the hospital. She could tell Ino was happy for her, she knew that Sakura had feelings for the knuckle head ninja, she was Sakura's best friend after all. But Sakura knew that Ino would loud mouth it to everyone, in fact she was pretty sure she heard Ino telling one of her customers when she left the flower shop. Her shift to the hospital was filled with more and more people coming for the flue. Sakura had gone threw about 30 people straight, there wasn't much you could tell people other then they need to rest. Tsunade's medic ninja's said it was just a flue, nothing more they could do. It was 6 o'clock and Sakura's shift had just ended.

"See you tomorrow Shizune" Sakura called behind her, poor Shizune had pulled the short straw and had to do the night shift.

"Bye Sakura" She waved as the pink haired kunochi exited the hospital. She saw Naruto sitting on a bench across the road; he smiled at her as he rose from his comfy sitting position. The walked over to each other. When they were a couple of feet away they stopped, they just started into the eyes opposite them. Sakura made the first move and hugged him tight, and of corse Naruto returned the favour hugging back even tighter. Naruto was happy; it was like she was acknowledging him in public, as more then her friend. But where were they exactly? Where did they stand with each other? Are they going to be more then one date? Will they get serious? All these questions ran threw Naruto's mind. He would leave all that up to Sakura, if she didn't want to be in a relationship with the container of the nine tailed fox, then he was not going not force her. Sakura released Naruto and looked up at him, smiling.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked sweetly. She knew the answer to this. Naruto was **always** hungry.

"You read my mind Sakura-chan"

------------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious Naruto-kun!?" Sakura exclaimed. He was on his 15th bowl of ramen, while Sakura just managed to finish her second bowl. Ichiraku and his daughter were looking at the two, smiling.

"There's not gonna be any more ramen left if you keep eating like that!" Sakura yelled. This was by far the most she had seen him eat.

"But…Sakura…chan!" Naruto managed in between mouthfuls.

"They act like a married couple" Ichiraku told his daughter, she couldn't help but giggle.

It took another couple of bowls to make Naruto full. He reached for his pocket, and pulled out a lot of money. He counted it slowly.

"I think this should cover it," Naruto said with a concentrated look. Sakura giggle, she had already paid for her meal when Naruto wasn't looking.

"Actually Naruto, you gave me too much, here's your change" Ichiraku winked at Sakura, as she mouthed a 'thankyou for not telling him'.

It was a nice night; it was warm with a cool breeze. The stars spread across the sky, lighting up the night, and Naruto and Sakura were lying down on the training grounds, just staring up at the sky. Sakura was nuzzled in Naruto's shoulder. It was late in the night, it was peaceful. Sakura had Naruto's jacket on, she had never felt so, safe.

"Look at those stars Sakura-chan, there in the shape of a heart" Naruto whispered as he pointed in the stars direction. Sakura looked up, and sure enough there in the night sky was a heart shape made out of stars.

"Its beautiful," Sakura managed to say. It had taken her breath away at how amazing it was to actually see stars in the shape of a heart. It was directly above them.

"You're more beautiful Sakura-chan" Naruto said quietly as he gently kissed her forehead.

-----------------------------------------------

_Sakura was staring at this cage, it was huge. So huge that it scared her a little. It had a seal on it, a lock. She went to run her fingers over it, but stopped when she was two red eyes staring at her. __The rest of there body was hidden in the shadow of the cage_

"_Hello Sakura Haruno" It said to her in a low growl, Sakura was now completely scared, what was this?_

"_Who…who are you?" Sakura asked, her voice was shaky, what was happening? _

"_Take a guess" It growled again, but it moved towards Sakura, and revealed itself. It was a fox and had nine long tails. Sakura's jaw hit the floor. How was this possible? How could she have a conversation with the Kyuubi? The last thing she remembered was Naruto walking her home, and her going straight to bed._

"_Funny, normal reactions are people running and screaming." The nine tails said, he smirked, showing his big white fangs. Sakura was speechless. She couldn't bring her self to say anything._

"_The kit really likes you, and I mean REALLY, REALLY, REALLY likes you, so I thought I better come check you out for myself." The Kyuubi simply stated. This snapped Sakura out of her speechlessness. _

"_Do you mean Naruto-kun?" She asked quietly, she was still scared._

"_Of corse I mean that dobe. Who else has a nine-tail fox in them?" The Kyuubi said sarcastically._

"_Look I'm only here, to tell you not to hurt him. I'm not saying this coz I love the dobe, but because it'll affect him like it did when he was just a small kit, and unfortunately anything that happens to him I normally cope the worst of it. Plus id you weren't in his life, he wouldn't have anything to live for, and that could end up bad for me." The Kyuubi simply stated. Sakura smiled._

"_I would never, ever hurt him. That's the last thing I want." Sakura said more confidently._

"_Good that's all I wanted to know. Sorry for interrupting your dreams Haruno"_

Sakura woke up, in her bed for once. She looked at her clock, it was 7, but that was alright because Sakura didn't have work today.

"_What a strange dream" _She thought to herself. She rose out of bed and had a shower. She walked downstairs. Her mum and dad had left for important business the other day. They weren't going to be back for a couple of months, but they trusted Sakura with the house. Sakura wondered how they would react about her and Naruto, they didn't have a problem with him…that much. But Sakura would worry about that when they got back, which wasn't going to be for a while.

Remember to review

xoxox


	8. Habit

This chapter is set a week later. I just had the idea and had to write it down. Hope you like it.

DISCLAMER: Don't own Naruto. Just a fan

_thoughts, dreams_

_**inners/kyuubi**_

normal

--------- time change/scence change

Sakura was making breakfast: Pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast. She was making massive amounts of food; way more then she could ever hope to eat. The smell in her kitchen was delicious. Sakura had laid orange juice and milk out on the table along with some fruit. She heard her door open and foot steps to the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan that smells amazing!" Naruto shouted with joy. He wasted no time stuffing his face with fruit. He walked behind Sakura and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, not wanting to disturb her from her cooking in case anything got burnt. He took two glasses out from Sakura's cupboard and placed them on the table. He poured himself milk, and poured Sakura orange juice. He knew she loved orange juice in the mornings. Every day for the last week Sakura and Naruto had spent it together. If you saw them with each other you would think they had been together forever (which is true in some ways). Naruto could just walk into Sakura's house and vice versa. Sakura could just tell when he was coming over; it was almost like they had an unwritten system. Breakfast at Sakura's, lunch and Naruto's, then dinner wherever. The only time they spent apart was when Sakura had work or one of them had training. Everyone knew they were together now thanks to Ino, but it was perfectly fine. Most people didn't mind, or didn't really care. But there were some people who would whisper or point when they saw them together, which was stupid. Not just because they should mind there own business, but pissing off the boy with the nine-tails or the girl with super human strength properly was not the best idea in the world. Sakura had put all the food on the table and sat down at started eating. Before she had even taken her first bite Naruto was almost finished his and going for seconds.

"You should really slow down Naruto-kun. You'll get a stomach ache" Sakura warned Naruto.

"You….really….shouldn't…worry….this is DELCIOUS" Naruto said with his mouth full of food. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. He had matured a lot, but he would always stay the same knuckle head Naruto.

After breakfast they cleaned up together. It was like a married couple, they just worked perfectly together. Once they were done cleaning up, they started to watch some TV.

"Noo Sakura-chan! We watched this yesterday it's my turn to pick!" There was no way Naruto was going to sit threw another chic drama show. He couldn't see the point in them. You didn't learn anything, and there was never any fighting! Sakura just looked at Naruto with puppy dog eyes and a pout on her face.

"Oh no Sakura-chan, don't look at me like that!" Naruto said as he turned his head away from her. He could feel her moving from her seat, she was now kneeling next to Naruto on the couch. He could feel her face right next to his put he still wouldn't look. He couldn't deny that face anything. She was to persuasive for own good. He could feel her breath on his cheek. He was completely relaxed, the atmosphere was calm. Then all of a sudden…

'WHAM!'

Naruto was half way across the room, his head hurting like hell. He looked up to see Sakura holding a pillow.

"You'll watch it, and you'll love it." Sakura told him playfully. She had a cheekish look in her emerald eyes.

"Really Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, trying to be serious. He stood up and walked over to Sakura. She was taken back at how bold he was.

"Yes it is Naruto-kun, what cha going to do about it?" Sakura said, she was now looking him straight in the eye. She still had a playful expression on her face. Naruto thought for a moment or two, and then he smiled. He disappeared and then quickly reappeared right in front of Sakura. He quickly pinned her to the couch, her hands above her head. Naruto was now smirking, which was unusual for Naruto. He moved his hands down Sakura's sides and stopped.

"I know your weakness Sakura-chan" Naruto said quietly, but darkly at the same time. He started tickling her.

Sakura exploded with laughter. She tried her best to wriggle free, but Naruto had a strong hold on her.

"I know ALL your tickly spots Sakura-chan!" He laughed, Sakura's face was worried, but she was still laughing.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She squealed. She couldn't make him stop! All she could do was take her 'punishment'.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked cheekishly. Sakura was now in hysterics. She could barley bring herself to say words.

"s-s-s-s-s-t-t-t-o-o-p-p-p-i-i-i-t-t!" was all Sakura could manage to stutter out.

"What was the Sakura-chan? I can't hear you you're laughing too much!" Naruto teased her. He tickled her more and more. He stopped when he realized she was running out of breath.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked as the pink haired girl regained her breath. After she had calmed down. She looked at Naruto, and once again he ended up on the other side of the room. But this time instead of a pillow, it was Sakura's fist, and instead of his head hurting, he had a very big and very noticeable lump on his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for walking me to work Naruto" Sakura smiled. Naruto had been extra nice to her today, because of the extreme tickling her gave her he felt bad…even after she kicked his ass for it. He hated to see her anything but happy.

"No problems Sakura-chan! I'll see you in the morning" Naruto said as he gave her a hug and a kiss could bye. Sakura unluckily had the night shift tonight. Naruto waited until Sakura was inside and started working before he left. He was protective of his cherry blossom.

---------------------------------------

It was around one in the morning, and Sakura had just sat down in the doctor's lounge. She was so close to falling asleep. But a tapping at the window kept her up. It kept tapping.

"_I hate night shifts"_ She thought. She rose slowly from the couch and made her way to the window. She was the familiar blonde hair, and it made her smile despite how cranky she was.

"Naruto-kun what are you…" Sakura said but she was cut short but Naruto's lips pressed against hers. His kisses were always soft but controlling. Sakura pulled back and looked around the room.

"Naruto-kun I could get into trouble" She whispered, Naruto just smiled. He took something behind his back. It was coffee. A big cup of coffee. He gave it Sakura and smiled.

"I couldn't sleep; I knew you'd be tired, and grumpy. At least now you'll have a bit more energy and I can worry a bit less" Sakura just blushed. He was always looking out for her. He gave her another gentle kiss.

"Have a good night Sakura-chan, I'll be thinking about you"

----------------------------

REVIEW!

xoxoxox


	9. Love

BIG THANKYOU TO:

Cintillo, growlergrowl, ANDREA1114, Momochikd, wind797, Rufos, rickp2006, LoveGaara, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, maxslayer10, iflookscouldkill19, terra, skopde, IronicEnding, Mira94

Rufos: Hope this chapter answers your question :)

By the way everyone, next chapter the plot comes into it and I hope you all don't hate me for it! But what's a story without complications? Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm so sorry for not updating quicker, schools been a bitch.

DISCLAMER: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this. And I would have killed Karin off already.

_thoughts, dreams_

_**inners/kyuubi**_

normal

--------- time change/scence change

Nurses were whispering as Sakura walked past, they all looked at her with confused and concerned looking faces. What was going on with that girl? Was she sick? Was she insane? Doctors and patients that were awake also noticed Sakura and were shocked. One doctor actually took Sakura aside and asked her if she was feeling okay. What was wrong with Sakura you might ask?

She was actually happy during a night shift.

Sakura wasn't just happy though, she was cheerful and smiling; a very rare thing to see when someone is on a night shift. Most doctors and nurses were cranky and grumpy because they had to loose there nights sleep and deal with even crankier patients. But not Sakura (well at least not tonight) she was practically glowing! You would think her face would hurt from all the smiling she was doing. There was only one answer to the why she in the fantastic mood she was in.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Ever since he came and gave her a coffee two hours ago, she had been on cloud 9. Whenever Sakura thought about the blonde haired ninja her lips would automatically turn into a smile. The coffee properly helped out her mood and helped her be more energetic, but it was mainly the person who brought her he coffee that made her so happy. She had already done most of her work. Just every now and then she would check up on her patients. Everything was fine, there were no major injuries. It was a pretty calm night, with the occasional drunken villager or ninja rocking up then passing out.

Sakura went back to the doctor's lounge. Her face lite up even more (if that was possible) when she looked at the window where Naruto had been.

"_**I miss him!" **_Inner Sakura sighed.

"_Me too," _Sakura couldn't help but smile a bigger, cheesier smile.

"_**What are you smiling at!? I WANT NARUTO!"**_ Inner Sakura yelled, she was even more stubborn then Sakura.

"_I'm smiling because I miss him. I actually miss someone that I saw a couple of hours ago. I can't stop thinking abut him; he's the only thing I can think of actually. I'm happy, I'm truly happy that someone can make me feel like this." _Sakura was honest with herself and her inner. She had never had this feeling; this was a warm yet deep feeling. There was silence for a few minutes. Sakura giggled at her Inner.

"_Are you speechless?!" _

"_**NO! Just, you finally admitted it Sakura, you love him."**_ Inner Sakura felt peace. Unknown to Sakura, it was causing her inner to get frustrated. Sakura had feelings for Naruto for along time now and it killed Inner Sakura for her not to express her feelings. It was Sakura's turn to be speechless.

She loves him.

She really loves him, Sakura loves Naruto.

"Wow," She whispered to herself, she never thought that she would actually love someone. All those years of rejection from Sasuke killed that idea for her. She had feelings for Naruto, but love? She would never believe that she would love Naruto. But she does, and she couldn't be happier.

"Excuse me Sakura-san?" A nurse with long white hair said from the door, interrupting Sakura from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Sakura asked in her usual sweet tone.

"There's a boy downstairs in room 52, he refuses to take anyone else's help except yours." The nurse replied passing the file of the boy over to Sakura.

"Okay, thankyou" Sakura rose from her comfy position on her chair and walked out the door. She flipped open the file and read through it.

"_No name, that's strange."_ Sakura thought to herself. He had caught that flue that was going around by the looks of it. She entered the room curious as to who would demand her help.

She saw a head full of raven hair and stopped dead in her tracks.

-------------------------------------

'_**If you don't go to sleep now Naruto I swear I'll never stop teasing you!" **_Kyuubi growled. It was two hours since he had seen Sakura and he just couldn't wait to see her again. He couldn't sleep he was so excited.

"_I just can't stop thinking about her Kyuubi, I'm sorry" _Naruto apologized.

"_**Not as sorry as your gonna be!"**_ Kyuubi roared back at Naruto. Naruto shrugged the Kyuubi off, he was always going to tease and muck fun of Naruto so he didn't really see the point of his threat. Naruto was lying flat on his back in his bed, staring at his roof. He missed the feeling he had when Sakura was cuddled up to him, the warmth she provided. The feeling of completeness, the feeling of having someone that actually cared about him. He would never, ever take her for granted. He promised himself awhile ago to treat her like the Goddess she is. He would make sure she was always safe, that he would always protect her. He would give anything just to breathe her in right now; her sweet scent to flow threw the air. Sure it sounded silly, but he would do anything, anything, just too see her he missed her that much. He always felt guilty for leaving her while he was off training with Jiraiya. He thought about her every day, he was worried about her for the whole 2 years. He would continuously wonder if she had found someone, where she was happy, if she was safe…he would train even harder at the though of her being in trouble or harmed. If anyone laid a hand on Sakura he would be sure to break that hand along with the face the hand belonged to. He didn't want to sound cocky, but he was extremely strong now. He was talented and had now matured enough to fight using his head to. A few games of chess with Shikamaru helped him to, sure that guy was lazy but he was pure genius. Everything Naruto did was to benefit Sakura. He was still in shock that she had actually agreed to go on a date with him. He was so thankful for every second spent with his pink haired beauty. He loved how they just clicked, how the fitted perfectly together. Even though it took him years to establish the relationship they shared now, it was all worth it.

"_**She really likes you kit"**_ Kyuubi said, he didn't growl it nor did he roar. It was a low grumble, which was nice coming from the demon.

"_I hope so."_ Naruto replied calmly.

"_**I know so" **_The Kyuubi chuckled. He had yet to tell Naruto about the conversation he had with Sakura. Just because he was stuck in Naruto didn't mean he couldn't connect with people. But due to all the seals that were placed on Naruto to prevent the nine-tails from escaping, the fox could only communicate with someone threw dreams and only once in a long while. The seals would put a very harsh strain on the fox which would cause Naruto pain and if Naruto felt a lot of pain, so would he. Luckily the nine-tails knew this and was brief with Sakura, and Naruto was asleep so he didn't feel anything. The nine tails would never admit it, but over the years he had grown fond of Naruto.

"_Thanks Kyuubi, Goodnight"_ Naruto drifted off to sleep slowly.

---------------------------------------

REVIEW!

xoxoxoxoxoxo 


	10. Him

I came online today and checked all the reviews I got. So I had to right this chapter! Sorry if it's a tad rushed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_thoughts, dreams_

_**inners/kyuubi**_

normal

--------- time change/scence change

Sakura stood in the doorway to the room. She was in shock; the raven haired boy just looked at her no expression.

"What?" He said in a rather harsh tone, he was sat up on his hospital bed. He had his backpack and a few other things on the floor next to him. Sakura was so confused.

"Sa...Sa," Sakura began to stutter but was interrupted by him.

"Why am I sick?" He asked, it was just his usual voice now. She looked over him, his usual pale expression even paler. He did look sick. That's when Sakura was awakened from her shocked state of mind.

"Why did you refuse the other nurses Sai?" Sakura asked. She would have never thought that Sai, out of all people would want HER to look after him. After all the name calling she thought that he hated her. He sneezed a few times

"I'd rather you then those other trainee nurses. At least you have half a brain" Sai stated, he took out a piece of paper and started to draw.

"_That would be right," _Sakura thought as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She walked over to him, she took his temperature and wrote it down on the file she had.

"You have a pretty high temperature Sai, have you been vomiting or had headaches lately?" Sakura asked him. He stopped his drawing and just looked at her.

"Yes. I woke up and I yakked 3 times, then I couldn't get back to sleep because my head was pounding. But all my muscles have been aching; it hurt just to walk here." Sai said as he continued to draw. Sakura noted all this down. Sai defiantly had caught that flue that was going around. He would have it for at least a week.

"Sai you know that flue that's going around? Well you have it. No more training for the rest of the week and just get plenty of rest. You can stay here until the morning, but your fine to go back home." Sakura said sweetly. Sai just looked at her.

"I've never had a flue, isn't there anything you can give me to make it go away?" Sai asked he had stopped drawing now; he had a hint of confusion in his expression.

"Well, I could give you some pills to get ride of the headaches, and some cream for your muscles but that's about it" Sakura told him. She pulled out a prescription booklet and wrote down what Sai could take and handed it to him. He just looked at it, still a bit confused.

"You'll get worse before you get better, you'll develop more cold like symptoms. But it should last a week at minim." Sakura told him. She took away his drawing and got a disapproving grunt from Sai.

"Give it back!" He protested. Sakura just shook her head.

"You need rest, without rest you won't get better." Sakura pushed him slightly so he was lying down; she pulled the covers up so they covered him. She went to the other side of the room where some medical supplies were and pulled out a couple of things that Sai could throw up in and placed them on the bedside table next to him. Sakura started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Sai called out to her, she looked over to see him, still confused.

"What is it Sai?" Sakura asked as she turned around to face his direction.

"Will you come and check on me in the morning?" Sai asked quietly, Sakura thought she didn't hear right, did he really want her to come back?

"Well, my shift finishes at 6, but I suppose I could pop in before I leave. But Sai you need to rest. Goodnight" Sakura walked out of the room before Sai could keep her there any longer. She closed the door lightly. She went to the front desk to put the file away. She was now laughing to herself. Naruto would laugh when she told him that Sai was sick. Naruto hated Sai, with an absolute passion. It was a bit weird, having Sai ask for her to check him out. But Sakura shrugged it off; it was properly because he was sick.

----------------------------------

It was almost six, and Sakura was so ready just to drop and sleep. She wandered threw the corridors of the hospital until she reached 52. She opened the door quietly. She crept in, almost tip toeing. She looked at the boy who lay there asleep, curled up on his side. She noticed that his drawing had been completed. She was curious, so she took a peek at what he had drawn. Her mouth dropped with a gasp. They were pictures of her, there was no mistaking it. Sakura just looked at the fine detail. It looked like a mirror image of her. _"Maybe it someone else who looks like me,"_ Sakura thought to her self,

"_**I don't think so, if that's not you then I'm a monkeys uncle."**_ Inner Sakura yawned.

Sakura put the drawing down, that was very odd.

"_He must be REALLY sick" _Sakura put the drawing down. She took his temperature again; it had risen from when she had last taken it. Sakura just looked down at Sai, this was just too strange. She left and decided she was in deep need of sleep. She clocked out and walked home, she was swaying slightly from side to side. She was so tired. She felt someone pick her up. She looked up and saw the familiar blonde hair. She smiled.

"Naruto-kun," She whispered as she finally fell asleep.

---------------------------------------

It must have been around lunch time, Sakura woke up to the smell of ramen. She was in her bed. She sat up quickly; she didn't remember coming home…

"Sakura-chan your awake!" Naruto said as he walked into her room. Sakura smiled, she remembered now.

"You shouldn't work yourself so hard Sakura-chan! You fell asleep on the way home!" Naruto said as he sat on the edge of her bed. Sakura continued to smile.

"Naruto-kun, what were you doing up at 6 in the morning?" Sakura asked slyly. Naruto turned a slight pink and put his hand to hair.

"Well, I, I wanted to walk you home" Naruto stuttered. He looked at her with a big smile. Sakura laughed and hopped out of bed.

"I smell ramen"

Sakura's kitchen was filled with take away ramen. Half of it already eaten by Naruto. They sat and started eating.

"Guess who came into the hospital last night" Sakura said as she ate a big bite of noddles.

"…Who…" Naruto asked chowing down a whole bowl of ramen.

"Sai, he's caught that flue" Sakura said as she finished off her bowl. She was extra hungry so she took another box and started to eat it.

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed, almost chocking on his food. Sakura giggled, she knew Naruto would laugh at the information she had.

"Serves him right, he's a complete jerk!" Naruto said as he opened his 4th box of ramen.

"I know, he looked pretty sick though," Sakura said. What Naruto said was true, Sai was a big jerk at times.

"Maybe he'll think twice before calling someone names next time" Naruto said as he looked around for a flavour of ramen he liked. Then something clicked with Sakura; Sai hadn't called her a mean name for once.

"Was he nice to you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at her with a serious face.

"Yer he was, it was kinda weird" Sakura replied as she finished off her ramen.

"Well at least her wasn't mean to my blossom" Naruto said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked up at the clock, he was late for training.

"O oh! Sakura-chan I'm late for training" Naruto said s he stood up and ran out the door. Sakura stood up too and looked as she saw the orange flash back into her house. Naruto appeared in front of her and whispered

"I almost forgot" Naruto leaned in and gave Sakura a deep kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away. He quickly did a juutsu and disappeared in a huff of smoke.

"_He's too cute"_

You know the drill!

REVIEW!

By the way, I'm glad you all thought it was Sasuke when it was really Sai:P

Xoxoxoxoox

p.s can anyone tell me what the 'life' of a document is?


	11. Special

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto I'd make Kakashi take his mask off.

_thoughts, dreams_

_**inners/kyuubi**_

normal

--------- time change/scence change

Sakura was walking towards Naruto's house, the sun had set and the village seemed to light up. She was in a plain green tank top and black shorts; it was simply yet flattered her figure perfectly. The village seemed busy tonight, everyone was out and about. No other village was as friendly as Konoha, the smiling faces everyway made the environment seem safer in a way. There was a cool breeze wondering threw the air, it was a hot night. Sakura took it all in, its times like these when she really appreciated where she was. Not just in Konoha, but her life too. She had amazing people to share life with; she smiled at the thought of the one person that makes everything worth doing. His blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, toned body, his cheesy smile, his fun personality just everything about him. He was perfect for her and she couldn't believe that she hadn't realised it before. She felt like kicking herself that she had never paid attention to him, attention that he deserved. She made her way the village centre to the outer streets, it was quieter and darker around this area. But Sakura knew this area well, she made her way threw the twists and turns until she found a small house with a dead garden. She walked up to the front door and opened it up. She took her shoes off and left them next to the door.

"Naruto-kun I'm here" Sakura called, she could smell something, could it be actually food instead of instant ramen? She sniffed the air curiously as she made her way threw the small house to Naruto's kitchen, and sure enough he was cooking. Sakura just stared in complete awe, her mouth wide open. Naruto turned his head slightly and flashed her one of his biggest smiles yet.

"I thought I'd do something special for you" Naruto said as he stirred a pot of something, Sakura just took in the wonderful flavours that filled Naruto's kitchen.

"I didn't know you could cook!?" Sakura said in disbelief. She just never thought Naruto was one for cooking.

"Ichiraku-san helped me a bit" Naruto said quietly. Sakura just looked at him slyly.

"A bit?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. She loves Naruto and all, but there's just no way the knuckle head can cook something this good.

"Sakuraaa-chann!" Naruto wailed, he just pouted at her.

"_**There's no way a smart girl like this would believe you of all people could cook"**_ The Kyuubi laughed.

"It's okay Naruto-kun! I think it looks great" She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He was still pouting at her as he continued to do the finally preparations for there dinner. His dining table was set for two; he had candles and two big bottles of sake that Jiraiya had given him especially for tonight on the table. Everything looked so amazing, Sakura looked at Naruto and he was perfect. Naruto felt her gaze on him, he looked over into her green eyes, they stared at each other for a moment then Naruto returned to cooking.

"_**You should tell him you love him," **_Inner Sakura said.

"_When the times right,"_ Sakura said, she had a few things to tell Naruto like about her dream with the Kyuubi, and the picture of her that Sai had drawn. But not tonight, tonight was going to be special.

-----------------------------------------------

The light threw the window shone done and landed on Sakura, she slowly opened her eyes and awoke from her sleep.

Panic.

Panic was the only thing running threw Sakura's mind. Her head was pounding, her body aching. She wasn't in her room anymore; she was in someone else's bed. She felt pressure to her side; she was almost too scared to look. She couldn't remember what had happened, how she ended up where she was. She raised her head slightly to see the familiar whiskers that belonged to one person and one person only. Knowing this she calmed down, she new that as long as she was with him she was safe. The light from the window was shining in his blonde hair, he looked so peaceful. Then she noticed she was cuddled up to his warm body, his warm bare body. That's when the panic began to rise again. She looked to see that she was snuggled against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist, she was only in her underwear.

"_**At least you're not naked…"**_ Inner Sakura said, not even she could remember the events of last night.

She took a better look at the boy lying next to her, he was in his boxers.

"_Thanks Kami"_ Sakura thought to herself, she did want her first time to be like that. Sakura's head was still throbbing. She slowly untangled herself from her boyfriend and climbed out of the bed. She made her way very slowly towards the hallway. Next to his room was the bathroom, she went threw the medicine cabinet and took some aspirin out. She took in her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was messed up; her neck had small red marks all the way down to her collar bone and her lips looked swollen. She would clean herself up later, but right now she needed something to wash down the aspirin. She made her way to the kitchen; she noticed that pictures that were once on the walls were knocked off or on a tilt. She entered the lounge room to find two pairs off pants and a shirt. One of the pants belonging to her. She kept walking; she was too tired to put them back on. She poured two glasses of water and took the pills to easy her headache. She stood in the kitchen for a moment. She took in the surroundings; the table had been completely cleared, the candles had burnt out, the bottles of sake empty on the floor. Some of last night's plates and cutlery were in the sink, others scattered on the floor. The table cloth was half on the table half off, the chairs were upside down. Her top was on the floor.

"_What happened last night?"_ Sakura thought hard, how could she not remember!

"_**Judging by the empty bottles of sake on the floor and the house being trashed, you had a wild night" **_Inner Sakura was analysing the situation. Sakura put her top back on. She would clean up but her head was killing her, the aspirin wasn't working very well. She took the class and the extra pills and walked back to Naruto's room. She looked at the sleeping boy. The way he looked was indescribable. He looked peaceful, he looked handsome, and he looked grown up. He was reminiscent of a prince in her eyes. She placed the aspirin and water on his bedside table. She couldn't taker her eyes off him. Her head was still hurting so she decided to get a bit more sleep. She crawled back into bed and cuddled back into the position she woke up in. She tried to get comfortable, but it just wasn't happening. She wriggled and turned over. Then she felt the weight of the bed shift.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered. He turned her over so she was facing him and pulled her close to him. Sakura just lay there and looked at him. Then his eyes opened wide.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled, shock was written all over his face. Sakura winced at how loud he was. Naruto jumped and sat up, then regretting his decision to do so. Now he's head was also throbbing with pain. He put his hands to his head and closed his eyes.

"_What's going on!"_ He thought to himself. He opened his eyes to see Sakura also sitting up next to him. She was looking down into her knees, she looked sad.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. He put his hand underneath her chin and turned in gently towards him.

"I just have a huge headache, do you remember what happened?" Sakura asked as she stared deep into those blue eyes. Naruto froze for a moment thinking hard. He turned his head to look away from Sakura, he remembered what happened. He noticed the water and aspirin and picked them up and handed them to Sakura. She shook her head.

"I've already taken some, I got that for you" Sakura said as she pushed it slightly back towards Naruto. He took the aspirin and gulped down the water, he put the empty cup back where he picked it up from.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Naruto said, he noticed she was wearing her top.

"_That's strange; I swear I took it off. Maybe it was just a dream." _Naruto said as he studied Sakura's appearance. He was looking for something. Then he found them, the love bites he had left along Sakura's neck. It was all coming back to him now.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry it got out of hand I…" Naruto started

"What happened Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, she looked at him hard. She was scared that she seriously couldn't remember a thing.

Memories of last night came flooding back into Naruto's mind. The things she said, the things he said and what they did. He just looked at her; he didn't know where to start.

"Please tell me Naruto-kun" Sakura begged as she looked him in the eye. She needed to know.

"Okay Sakura-chan…"

-------------------------------

Sai was in his bed, with medicine, tissues and buckets around him. He was drawing (how unusual) but this drawing was going to be his masterpiece. He was sketching the outlines of it now, but when he was ready to draw the end copy he hoped it would be half as beautiful as the girl he was drawing. He had been trying to capture the real beauty of her for months, but he couldn't quiet grasp it. He had called her ugly, but now he realised that she wasn't. She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl in Konoha. He knew she had some kind of emotion for his other team mate, and he couldn't see why.

"_Naruto can have her for now, but she's going to be mine."_

Naruto was annoying and loud. Sai couldn't understand what he felt for Sakura, but he knew he had never felt this way before. Some how she made him have this warm feeling threw out his body, and he liked it. He wanted her to be his. He wanted her so bad; he wanted to know what this feeling was. He wanted her to be his and his alone.

"_No matter what it takes,"  
_

_------------------------------------------_

REVIEW!

If anyone wants any limey memories from 'the night before' your properly going to get them, but if everyone strongly disagrees then I'll write them out.

Next chapter I'll write a thankyou for all the reviews.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

xoxoxoxoxo


	12. Sake

THANKYOU:

Gnosismaster TrueSalvation Flying Fox of Snowy Mountains IronicEnding Krymsom GrimMalice MistyWaterflowerHasYou wind797 GFOX2113 butterflyV Tsuki-noHaru coolgfunny MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele RizaHawkeye93 iflookscouldkill19 Kurumi-chan Kurumi-chan andriod84 Shikyo-Shouki me like narusaku Naru Uzumaki Darklight ultimate. NuclearStoryteller ref346 starlit.kiss7 Rufos Momochikd cherryblossom279

Banditas: Your review didn't make sense to me ay, sorry:P

DISCLAMIER: Don't own, don't sue.

_thoughts, dreams_

_**inners/kyuubi**_

normal

--------- time change/scence change

"_We were sitting at the table, we had finished dessert and then…"_

"DAMMINT!" Sakura said furiously. Why couldn't she remember? Had she really gotten that drunk? This was the tenth time today that she had tried to recall the events of last night. Naruto had given her some lame excuse as to what happened:

"_Well you see Sakura-chan, a burglar, no! No! A GANG of burglars came last night and trashed my house! They knocked us out cold before we had the chance to do anything," Naruto said, it was obvious he was making it up, but he looked pretty happy with his story. Sakura just sweat dropped._

"_Then why isn't there anything stolen? And why did we end up in your room, and why…" Sakura began but Naruto cut her off quickly. _

"_Well Sakura-chan it's simply, I have nothing worth stealing. You should get to work before Tsunade-baa chan realizes that you're late."_

"_**Did he really think that you would believe him?"**_ Inner Sakura asked,

"_Properly knowing Naruto-kun" _Sakura giggled. She was doing some paper work at the hospital. Her thoughts had been interrupting her work all day, but she couldn't help it. She had gotten in trouble for being late to work as well, and because of that she's got the night shift tomorrow night and the night after. Sakura had mixed some special tea to help her remember things clearer. She had already had about 3 cups and it was just after lunch. Sakura had a pink scarf around her neck, even though it was a hot day. She couldn't think of any other way to cover up the marks on her neck. Make up hadn't covered them up; they were like bruises all up her neck.

"_We had finished dessert, and we sitting down drinking and talking, then…then," _Sakura pondered to herself. She had remembered the whole dinner; everything was coming back to her slowly, very slowly.

"Sakura-san?!" A very annoyed looking nurse burst threw door.

"Yes?" Sakura replied raising an eyebrow at the rudeness

"That boys back! They one that refuses to be treated from anyone, except you!" The nurse practically barked at Sakura. Sakura just looked at her, and stopped her paperwork.

"What room is he in?"

-----------------------------

"NARUTO! GO HOME!" Kakashi yelled. His student was deep in thought and barley heard him. Naruto had not been concentrating throughout the 2 hours they had been training. Kakashi had had enough; he wasn't going to waste his time anymore.

"1000 YEARS OF PAIN"

Naruto went flying

"OW! OW! OW! OW! KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled, he looked at his teacher with an angry face.

"Go home, come back to me when your serious about learning these new techniques," Kakashi glared back.

"But Kakashi sensei I am serious…" Naruto protested but Kakashi had already disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto just glared at the spot where his sensei had been moments ago.

'_**Its better this way kit, you have a lot on your mind and weren't concentrating'**_the kyuubi said, and it was all true. Ever since Sakura had left this morning Naruto couldn't think straight. He kept replaying last night over and over in his head. The things they did, they things _she_ said. He was so confused, and angry at himself. Why had he let things go that far, why hadn't he stopped. He knew once Sakura realized what happened she was surly look at him differently.

"_Why hadn't I stopped, why?! DAMMINT!"_ Naruto walked around, feeling very frustrated.

'_**Because you didn't want to stop kit and neither did she"**_ Kyuubi told him, Kyuubi remember what happened and didn't see what all the fuss was about.

"_You don't know that, she was drunk, I was drunk"_ Naruto was worried, what if he had already screwed up his chance.

'_**Why did you lie to her this morning kit?'**_ The Kyuubi was curious; he couldn't put his finger on it. Why bother lying to her about it?

"_It's just better if she doesn't now, plus I wouldn't know how to say it to her"_

Naruto made his way back to his home. After Sakura left he had to go to training, so the house was still completely trashed. He entered his house, and just made his way to the kitchen.

"_Might as well start in the kitchen, seeing as that's were it all started."_ Naruto thought. He stood in the door way to his kitchen and just stared. They had made a real mess last night. He looked at the sink were some of there plates and cutlery had been cleared.

_-------------------_

"_No way Sakura-chan! Let me do that for you!" Naruto said as he stood from his chair, Sakura was clearing the dishes from dinner._

"_But you cooked, it's only fair" Sakura simply stated as she put the dishes in the sink._

"_Sakura-chan if you don't sit back down…I…I…I'm not talking to you!" Naruto said with a kid-like tone. Sakura just giggled. _

"_Okay then Naruto-kun" Sakura sat down; the candles were almost burnt out. Naruto went to his small fridge and pulled out to small glass bowls of jelly and whipped cream. Sakura's face lit up._

"_That looks soo good Naruto-kun!" Sakura said as she subconsciously licked her lips. Naruto just looked at her with a cheeky grin on his face._

"_Too bad Sakura-chan, you don't get one." Naruto said as he took out two spoons and stood next to Sakura with the delicious looking bowls. Sakura just glared at him._

"_Why not!?" Sakura asked, eyeing off the mouth watering dessert Naruto held in his hands. Naruto pointed to his lips._

"_I'll trade you the jelly for a kiss" Naruto's cheeky grin grew even bigger. He had wanted to kiss her all night, but couldn't find the right moment. Sakura now smiled, she stood up from her chair and moved her head towards Naruto's. She closed her eyes and was just inches from his face. Naruto had closed his eyes and moved in towards her, her breathe was tickling his lips. Then he realized that her breathe had gone and his hands felt empty. He opened one eye and looked; Sakura was sitting down at the table, eating away. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at her; she had taken the bowls from him and placed them on the table when his eyes were closed._

"_Sakura-chan that's not fair!" Naruto protested as he sat down and ate his dessert. He looked pretty unhappy. Sakura giggled at him, he looked so cute when he was in a bad mood._

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun" Sakura was still giggling at him, she couldn't help it._

"_Sakura-chan stop laughing at me!" Naruto said, his eyebrows still furrowed as he took a huge spoonful and shoved it in his mouth. He looked at her; her face was so beautiful. Her smile lights the whole room up. He couldn't help but smile too._

"_Sakura-chan you really as beautiful, even more beautiful when you smile" Naruto said as he looked her in her amazing green eyes. Sakura just blushed,_

"_Thankyou Naruto-kun" Sakura whispered._

_They had finished there deserts and had popped open the bottles of sake. They were sitting at the table, slurring there words, reminiscing about there fond memories of each other and the good times they've shared._

_It was late in the night and they had already finished off both bottles of sake. Sakura had gone to take a sip and missed her mouth, the drink spilled down her neck and made its way down her top._

"_Haha, I'm such a klutz" Sakura laughed, Naruto couldn't help but stare at her with lust filled eyes. _

"_Sakura-chan, stay here tonight." Naruto said he was still looking at her. All the sake he had consumed was starting to take his toll. _

"_Hehe Naruto-kun!" was all Sakura managed to say. Naruto practically jumped across the table, making the table cloth fall off a bit and knocking his chair to the ground.. The bottles of sake had rolled off to the floor with the table cloth and so had some of there spoons. Naruto had taken Sakura's lips with his own, kissing her forcefully. He had been waiting for this kiss al night. Sakura had pulled away and giggled at him._

"_I suppose I owe you a kiss anyway" She stood up from her chair and Naruto slowly stumbled off the table and knocked Sakura's chair off in the process. His hands made there way around her curves, he picked her up and placed her on the table. Sakura was sitting on the table giggling._

"_Naruto-kun! You so cute!" Sakura giggled. She pulled him towards her and kissed him. Her hands were running threw his blonde locks, while his hands were running up and down her back and her sides. There kisses were passion filled and forceful, there tongues were duelling. Naruto's hands had gone to the bottom of her top and started to pull it up, he moved his lips away from hers and yanked it off her revealing the black bra she was wearing. He threw the top away and continued to let his hands roam all around her upper body. He stopped kissing her and his lips made there way down her neck. Sakura tilted her head upwards to let him have better access. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around him. He continued kissing her and walking blindly to the lounge room. He dropped her on the couch and lay on top of her. _

"_Ouch" Sakura whispered, he had literally dropped her on the couch. _

"_Sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered in her ear as he continued kissing her neck. He sucked hard on a certain part of her neck, making Sakura moan slightly. This just fuelled Naruto's lust for her. He continued leaving love bites all down her neck and to her collar bone. With each love bite the moans got slightly louder, still increasing Naruto's wants. Sakura had pushed him off her slightly, causing Naruto to get confused. Sakura been trying to take his shirt off but had failed. She now tugged at it and couldn't get it over Naruto's chest. Naruto smirked as he pulled it off, tossing it aside. Sakura's hands roamed around his bare back. His muscles felt so good. Naruto's hands travelled down Sakura's body to her shorts. He pulled them down to her knees, and then Sakura kicked them off. _

_---------------------------_

Sorry guys, but I had to cut this chapter short. I got 4 different assignments due, but I knew I had to write another chapter. It's not as limey as I wanted and its pretty rushed. Im really sorry!

There'll be more flashbacks next chapter.

Review!

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	13. Knowing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto okay.

_thoughts, dreams_

_**inners/kyuubi**_

normal

--------- time change/scence change

"Sakura I'm not getting better" Sai simply stated as he sketched away. He was sitting in the hospital bed with a bottle of water on the table next to him. The flue had really taken its toll on him. He looked so pale, his hair greasy, his skin had a tint of yellow in it and his movements were slow.

"Sakura, why are you wearing a scarf? It's a nice day" Sai said as he looked at Sakura for the tenth time.

"Um, it matched my outfit…" Sakura tried to cover up, but Sai glared at her. A little bit harder then Sakura expected. She ignored it and refereed back to his first statement.

"I told you that you would properly feel worse before you got better," Sakura said as she finished off writing Sai's temperature on his file. It had increased from the last time he was here, but that's completely normal. She put his file on the end of his bed and walked towards the door.

"Drink plenty of water Sai, and I'll increase your medicine dosage ok?" Sakura was almost out the door now.

"Wait Sakura," Sai said, he watched her stop in the doorway and tilt her head to the side.

"Can you just wait around with me for a bit? The other nurse said I could stay here for a couple of days and this place is boring" Sai said as he pointed to the chair that was in the corner of the room.

Sakura just looked at him, Sai had been acting strangely lately, but Sakura blamed it on him being ill. He really did look sick, and Sakura couldn't turn down someone who looked that weak.

"Okay, but I've got paper work to do so I can't stay long" Sakura said as she re-entered the room, walking over to the chair.

"Why don't you bring your work up here and do it?" Sai suggested, anytime he got to spend with Sakura would be worth while. Sakura took the chair and moved it to his bedside.

"Ahh, that's okay Sai I won't stay long, you really need rest" Sakura replied in a sweet tone. Sai's company was awkward and not what she wanted right now.

At that moment Sai actually hinted some emotion in his face, he looked disappointed. Sakura felt extremely uncomfortable when she remembered the drawing. She shifted in her seat; she wasn't going to bring it up.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Sai asked in his usual mono-tone voice. He noticed how uncomfortable the room had gotten.

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a late night" Sakura replied rubbing her head. Her killer headache had almost disappeared but she was still stressing about what had happened that night between her and Naruto.

"Night shift?" Sai asked, he didn't take his eyes off his drawing.

Sakura's mouth almost dropped to the floor. The only conversations she had ever with Sai were telling him that if he didn't stop calling her ugly his face would meet her fist.

"Ah, no…Just a late night, why do you ask?" Sakura said, hoping he wouldn't press the matter further.

"No reason" Sai said harshly. Sakura looked at him for a second, wondering why he was being so mean when two seconds ago he was being caring towards her…

He knew.

Sai knew what had happened last night.

He happened to walk past Naruto's house late last night to go to the pharmacist and his curiosity got the better of him. It made his blood boil about what they had done. Neither of them had seen him, they were way too drunk. At first Sai thought that Sakura and Naruto were having a fight because he could hear loud bangs coming from Naruto's kitchen. But when Sai walked up to Naruto's front window and looked in, he didn't like what he saw. Not one bit.

"Ino told me you and dickless were seeing each other now" Sai had put down his pencil and looked at Sakura. Neither Sakura nor Naruto had told him how they were dating.

"Yeah, for a couple of weeks now" Sakura said smiling. Sakura didn't notice how angry Sai looked. Of course Sai already knew that they were going out, but just hearing it from Sakura…It made him want to tear Naruto's limbs off one by one.

"Why!?" Sai blurted out, causing a shocked expression to appear on Sakura's face. He couldn't help it; he needed to know what she saw in him. What made Sakura care for Naruto and not him?

Sakura was speechless. She never expected Sai of all people, to ask her something like that. She never expected to be even having a half decent conversation with him. To her, Sai was just a team mate that didn't know what feelings or emotions were.

"I…well, um…" Sai looked at her, his eyes focused on her. Sakura regained her confidence at the thought of Naruto.

"He makes me happy." Sakura was now smiling, her eyes were sparking.

"Naruto-kun's all I've ever wanted, I couldn't be without him." Sakura's smile grew wider; while Sai's rage built up even more, the words tearing him up inside. He just sat there not knowing what to say next. After a few moments of silence Sakura spoke up.

"I should go; I've got work to do. I'll come by and check on you later" Sakura said as she stood from her chair and exited the room.

"I need you Sakura," Sai whispered as she disappeared from his sight. He had this odd feeling in his chest, almost like a pain in his heart. It felt like it was being ripped out. But why?

"_I'm not injured? Why should I be hurting? Maybe it's apart of this flue..."_ The feeling wouldn't go away, in fact it grew worse. It felt like he had been stabbed in the chest, and the thought of Sakura and Naruto never left his mind.

"_I need to try harder. I need to be the reason she's happy not him. Not that bastard…"_

-------------------------------------

_He was lying there in his bed, hands behind his head. He was staring up at the ceiling. His shower was running, yet he didn't know who was in there. His sheets were ruffled and smelt sweet like strawberries. Why? It has never smelt like that before.__ The water from the shower had stopped running. He closed his eyes as someone emerged from his bathroom. He heard footsteps coming closer to him. Then they stopped. He opened his eyes only to see a flash of pink hair jump on top of him. He jumped a little only to have the pink haired girl roll over to his side._

"_You're finally awake! You sleep like a log!" Sakura squealed as she nuzzled into his shoulder._

_Sai knew not to question what was going on, it was way to perfect._

"_Uh, sorry" Sai said as he looked down at her. She was looking up at him with big green eyes._

"_It's okay, I loved watching you sleep." Sakura whispered in his ear. Sai rolled over to face her; they were so close to each other now. Sai felt himself moving in towards her, getting closer and closer. He was about to kiss her, he was finally going to kiss Sakura Haruno. _

Sai woke up, sweating a bit more then usual. He was not in his bed, his room didn't smell of strawberries and he couldn't hear the shower running. He was in the hospital, feeling like crap, smelling the weird clean hospital smell and hearing silence. It was dark outside; he must have been asleep for a long time. He looked around for his drawing utensils. Once he found them he continued in with his drawing.

He now had more inspiration.

-----------------------------

Sakura was lying down on her bed, she had been exhausted. She lacked sleep, but her thoughts were too occupied for her to fall asleep, even though her body ached for her to sleep for a few days at least.

"_Damn remembering tea's not working." _Sakura complained to herself. No matter how hard she tried to remember last night's events, she jus couldn't. It was all a blur to her.

"_**Okay let's back track Sakura. You had finished your main corse, had dessert. Then you started drinking. Correct?" **_Inner Sakura stated, she wanted to remember what happened just as bad as Sakura did.

"_Yes! Then I can't remember anything else!" _Sakura told her inner. Every time she could only remember up to when she had half a bottle of sake, she didn't even know if she finished it off or not.

"_**Yes you can, and you will Sakura. THINK HARD!" **_They were going to remember what happened no matter what.

"_**I won't let you sleep until you remember."**_ Inner Sakura stated, and she wasn't kidding either.

Sakura needed her sleep so she thought hard, just like she had been doing all day. Then something finally started to come back to her…

_--------------------------_

Due to the lack of reviews, no flashback till next chapter hahaha! Sorry guys! No just kidding, its due to the amount of homework my teachers are dumping on me.

But next chapter you'll know the full extent off what happened, and what Sai saw…

Hopefully you all liked this chapter.

There will be more Naruto/Sakura moments next chapter too. But I had to have Sai/Sakura moments, otherwise the story wouldn't work.

REVIEW

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoox


	14. Remembering

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto!

_thoughts, dreams_

_**inners/kyuubi**_

normal

--------- time change/scence change

_Sakura was left in nothing but her underwear, when there lips crashed together again. Naruto's hands were free to roam where ever they wanted. He grabbed her ass and touched all around her upper thigh. Each time moving more upwards. _

_He was teasing her, and he couldn't help but smirk as she arched her back trying to make him hurry up. Naruto just smirked harder. Sakura pulled away from him giggling._

"_Pretty please Naruto-kun!" She begged. She was still very intoxicated. Naruto just looked at her, his eyes full of lust._

_He slowly moved his hand inside her panties and made his was down. He had a bit of difficulty at first finding where her entrance was, and knowing what to do, he was still pretty drunk too! Very quickly he slowly entered his finger, moving in and out slowly. Sakura's walls were soaking wet, and very tight. Sakura moaned and rolled her head back._

"_MORE!" Sakura said looking at Naruto. He obeyed her and slid a second finger inside her. He kept a rhythm the best he could, he was moving his fingers faster and faster because the reaction Sakura was giving him fuelled him to make her louder and louder. He was about to slid a third in, but then he's senses started to come back to him_

'_What am I doing to Sakura-chan?!' Naruto thought to himself, he knew that he should stop but he couldn't. He still felt the 'high' from the sake. He slowly pulled his fingers out and looked up at Sakura, who looked very annoyed that it had been cut short._

_Sakura attacked Naruto's lips with her own in a powerful kiss; there tongues duelling. Sakura grabbed Naruto's pants and yanked them off revealing his boxer shorts. Naruto stood up and Sakura jumped on him, laughing._

"_Hehehe" was all Sakura could manage to say. She had her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist and he started to carry her towards his room._

_Sakura started kissing his neck as he stumbled around the hallway, bumping into the walls. He had to stop and let out a groan as Sakura sucked hard on his neck. He pushed her up against a wall and looked at her with a cheeky grin while Sakura just kept giggling. _

"_Yourrr-cutee-whenn-youu stu-stumble eherywhere-hehe" Sakura slurred out as Naruto kissed all her jaw line. His hands moved up and down her legs and to her ass. _

"_Comeee onn! Letss go to your room! Hehe" Sakura giggled out._

_Naruto continued to make his way to his room. He pressed Sakura up against his door as he opened it and stumbled into his room and fell on his bed. Sakura rolled over on top of Naruto and started licking his lips. Naruto opened his mouth and let her tongue explore his mouth for the hundredth time that night. _

_Sakura started to kiss down his jaw line, his neck, and leas a trail of kisses down his stomach. She pulled his boxers down to his knees, revealing him. Sakura just looked at it for a bit_

"_Ohhh, it's big! I dunno how I'mm gonna fit it in my mouth!" Sakura giggled. Before Naruto could say anything, to tell her she didn't have to… She took the nob in her mouth and tried to fit as much as she could in. She placed her hand on his shaft and in unison starting moving up and down. She sucked hard but moved her hand gentley, causing Naruto to groan out in pleasure. He felt it coming, he was almost at his peak and he was breathing deeply._

"_Sakura-chan…you…you should...stop" Naruto managed to say in between breathes. Sakura just looked up at him and met him with the same lust filled eyes he had._

_She continued her work, never once loosing suction to Naruto's joy. _

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped as he peaked. Sakura tasted the white, warm stuff that was in her mouth. She swallowed in and started to giggle._

"_Hehe it tastes salty!" She said as she climbed back up to Naruto. He started kissing her. Hard. He couldn't believe he just got a blow job from Sakura. They were rolling around and made there way under the covers, Naruto Slipped his hand inside her bra and started handling her. Her breasts were perfect in his opinion. They felt soft and warm; he made his way over to the identical one next to it._

"_Use your mouth hehe!" Sakura giggled. He did what he was told and moved the bra out of the way and started to suck at her nipple. He heard the moans from Sakura and started kissing down her cleavage and to the next nipple and gave it the same treatment, Sakura giving him the same reaction. Her hands were ruffled in his hair, pulling it slightly._

_Once he was done with the nipple he kissed his way up Sakura's next and left a few more love bites. He kissed her lips with passion. She returned the kiss with just as much passion. Naruto's hands returned to roaming her body while Sakura's hands were holding onto his back. She started kissing his neck and made her way up to his ear, she kissed behind it and started to nibble at it._

"_I love you" She whispered in his ear between kisses. Naruto's body froze up. _

'_She said I love you…'He moved his head so he could look at her, but when he did look at her he saw that she was passed out from the sake. _

_Naruto laughed to himself and kissed her forehead. He pulled his boxers up and collapsed next to her._

"_I love you too" Naruto whispered as he moved her hair behind her ear. He noticed Sakura had a small, sweet smile placed on her swollen lips._

_-----------------------------------_

'Oh.My.Kami." Sakura thought to herself. She had remembered everything up to when Naruto got into her bra.

"I have to see Naruto" Sakura said aloud as she got up from her bed and basically run outside.

Sakura ran threw the dark streets of Konoha. It must have been really late because there was hardly anyone out, and the streets had a dark feeling. She ran and ran until she got to the familiar house that belonged to Naruto. She barged threw the front door.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as it echoed threw out the house. She quickly saw blonde hair run towards her.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay!? What's happened?! Are you hurt!?" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her with a very, very concerned face. Sakura looked at him, with a very pissed off face.

She sent him flying across the room with a chakra filled fist. Naruto just looked at her, as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered.

'_O Oh, she does remember. I knew she would hate me! DAMMIT!' _Naruto thought to himself. Sakura walked over to him and looked down at the floor.

"I don't care about what happened…I only punched you, because, because…I wanted it to happen just as much as you did." Sakura whispered as red started to creep across her face.

Naruto just stood there. He's expression completely blank. An awkward silence filled the room.

"YOU PERVERT SAY SOMETHING!" Sakura yelled at him, but was cut short but a small soft kiss from Naruto. He pulled away and looked at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm still so sorry for what happened Sakura-chan. I really am. I know that's not how you would have any of it to happen…" Naruto said sincerely but was cut off by Sakura.

"That's why next time we do something, we'll do it the right way" Sakura whispered so quietly that Naruto barley heard it. He just smiled at her and kissed her quickly.

"I could never be angry at you for long anyway…I care about you too much" Sakura said softly as she looked Naruto in his amazing blue eyes.

"It's late Sakura-chan; you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked gently.

"No I'm staying here tonight, but don't get any ideas! I need sleep!" Sakura simply stated walking off towards Naruto's bedroom.

-------

That damn homework is getting in the way of me being able to finish this story. So its going to take longer then expected. It was originally supposed to be 20 chapters, but I dunno if I can anymore.

Flying Fox of the Snow Mountain: Sai, because I wanted to do something different. I didn't want another sakura-naruto-sai story. I want someone that Sakura could never possibly fall for (maybe :P) Sai can't control his emotions, kind of like how you can't control laughing over something that's funny or crying over something that's sad. It may seem a bit farfetched to you but that's the way this story is being written. I haven't written that Sai loves her, It might of been inferred but I'm not giving the plot away :P He is a bit out of character, but that's how I've written him. Hope that answers your questions.

Hope you all liked it :)

REVIEW

xoxoxoxoxooxxox


	15. Payback

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto, Don't sue me.

The sun shone brightly into a small room; it shone over something that should have happened along time ago. It shone over two people that deserved nothing but happiness with each other.

A blanket draped over two bodies that were close together. One body wearing a baggy orange jumper and the other in his usual night wear. A look of serenity and peace on both sleeping faces. They were cuddled together; the sunlight fell on the boys golden locks, and across the beautiful pink haired konochi's face.

The sunlight made the peaceful girl wake from her slumber. She squinted her eyes turned her hear to look at the face that was breathing softly in her ear. A soft smile tugged at her lips, it was rare to see him so calm and silent. She took in the moment and slowly rose from her comfy position. She untangled his arms from her waist and quietly crept out of bed. The blonde scrunched up his face, and rolled over.

Sakura giggled as she walked down Naruto's hallway and made her way to the kitchen.

"_**This is defiantly better then the last time we woke up here"**_ Inner Sakura chuckled. Sakura kept that smile on her face as she opened up Naruto's cupboards and took out some cereal. He's house always had food, seeing as Sakura did his grocery shopping now. She made herself some breakfast, poured herself a glass of orange juice and started eating.

The surroundings of Naruto's house were all too familiar with Sakura; and she wouldn't have it any other way. She couldn't recall a time or memory when she was this happy. She could enjoy the whole day with Naruto before she had to attend her night shift.

"_The whole day with Naruto-kun…" _Sakura thought, her smile still not leaving her lips. She heard a loud yawn come from the other room. Her smile increased when Naruto walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sakura-chan"

-----------------------------------------------------

Sai lay awake in bed, finishing off his latest masterpiece. The hospital had its usual quiet atmosphere that Sai had gotten used to. He sketched in the finishing touches to his drawings, concentrating hard to get it all perfect.

"_She deserves perfection."_

He stopped and looked at the drawing with a content look. It was an amazing drawing. Everything from her hair to her smile looked real. He started at it for awhile, just staring

"_It'll never compare to her though,"_

He was determined. Determined for her to be his, it was something he couldn't yet comprehend. Why did he think this way about her? He knew that it was some kind of emotion, he just didn't understand it fully yet. She always occupies his mind day in and day out. He can't sleep because thoughts of her are still in his mind, and when he does fall asleep, he dreams of her. It was almost like he needed her.

The pain he felt yesterday had dimmed. It only arose when he thought of him. The bastard that stole her away from him. It made his blood boil at the thought of her being with him. It made him angry, very, very angry. It also made him feel pain, which Sai still couldn't figure out why. Once he was better he would look it up in the library.

"_I hate feelings,"_

------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto wailed to the pink haired konochi.

"I told you no Naruto-kun," Sakura said simply as she sat on Naruto's couch and looked at him with a sweet face.

"But I really want ramen for breakfast!" Naruto complained as he sat next to Sakura and gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his attempt.

"So you'll be having ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner?" Sakura asked Naruto with a quizzical look on her face. Naruto just nodded his head quickly and kept his puppy dog eyes looking directly into Sakura's. Sakura's smile from earlier had returned. She looked to the ground then stood up.

"Fine, but no more puppy dog eyes!" Sakura called from over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Naruto practically ran after her, slamming his front door shut on the way out.

Naruto ran up to Sakura who was almost out of his street. She slowed her pace down a bit so he could catch up.

"Sakura-chan, you can't resist my puppy eyes can you?" Naruto teased as he poked Sakura's sides. She just looked at him with an I-dare-you-to-do-that-again look. Naruto laughed and continued on with his teasing.

The poking had now turned into full on tickling, with Sakura hunched over on Naruto while he tickled her.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura screamed in between laughs. Naruto picked her up and put her over his shoulder and started running towards the town centre.

"You know the second you put me down, your going to regret that" Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear as he picked his pace up.

"You wouldn't Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he made his way into town. He hesitated in putting Sakura on the ground, and looked at her angry face.

"When you least expect it Naruto-kun" Sakura warned Naruto as she strode off towards Ichiraku's ramen store, Naruto walking behind her with his hands on his head with a smug look on his face.

Once they reached Ichiraku's store, they saw the familiar white hair and mask of there sensei.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei" Sakura and Naruto greeted in unison as they took the next two seats next to Kakashi.

"Yo" Kakashi said as they made themselves comfortable. Underneath his mask he had a smile on his face. Finally those two were together. He had known way back when they all first met that Sakura would eventually fall for Naruto's childish charm. It was along time overdue in Kakashi's opinion.

After they had all finished eating, Kakashi stood up and was about to leave.

"You know, we haven't had much team 7 time lately. You two and Sai up for a bit of training?" Kakashi asked.

"Sai's got that flue that's going around," Sakura told her sensei as she too stood up.

"When he gets better, you guys come and find me" Kakashi said. Naruto and Sakura nodded as Kakashi walked down the street into the crowds of people. Naruto stood up and put an arm around Sakura and started walking.

"Come on, I wanna show you something" Naruto said as he walked in the opposite direction of the town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A nurse made her way into Sai's room. She received death glares from Sai, who remained silent. She walked over to his chart and looked at it.

"You're looking fine, you should be right as rain by tomorrow" The nurse stated as she made a slight note on the chart. Sai, still not saying a word, just raised an eyebrow at the lady in front of him. The nurse stood awkwardly at the end of Sai's bed.

"What do you want?" Sai asked bitterly, still glaring at the nurse. She looked at him and breathed in.

"Why do you refuse treatment from anyone but Sakura-san?" The nurse asked in a bit of a rushed tone.

Sai's glared intensified.

"It's none of your business" Sai spat out at the nurse, who looked a little frightened. She noticed something on Sai's bedside table, and couldn't help but ask…

"You know she's with that Uzumaki kid right?"

Before the nurse could even realise what was happening she had something thrown at her.

"Get out please" Sai said with one of his fake smiles, but his eyes full of rage.

The nurse was out of his room within a second. Sai sunk into his bed and cursed under his breath. This was going to be one of those days.

"_Sleep it off" _Sai thought to himself as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

It was only moments later that there was a knock at Sai's door.

"Yes?" Sai called grumpily from his bed as the person entered his room. He felt a slight weight being added to the bed as someone sat on the end of it. He opened his eyes to see Kakashi.

"How are you feeling Sai?" Kakashi asked as Sai sat up.

"I've been better, should be getting out of her by tomorrow" Sai said calmly to his sensei. Kakashi nodded, but suddenly something caught his eye. The drawing of Sakura lay on the bedside table.

"Sai…" Kakashi said in a serious tone as he picked up the drawing.

"Why did you draw a picture of Sakura?" Kakashi asked his tone still very strong. He looked at Sai, and Sai just stared at the drawing.

"_Shit"_ Sai thought, how was he going to explain this one? He decided that he shouldn't hide anything from Kakashi; he was going to tell him the truth. Maybe Kakashi would help him out.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the banks of a lake just outside the Konoha forest. The lake had an amazing waterfall. They had been talking, laughing and kissing all afternoon. They had taken advantage of the privacy of the environment they were in and had started to strip down for a quick dip. Sakura was in up to her knees and Naruto was in a little deeper.

He was staring into the waterfall, when Sakura appeared behind him and pushed him in. Sakura was laughing as she ran back to land.

"Paybacks a bitch Naruto-kun!" Sakura squealed as she ran up to where they had been sitting. Before Sakura knew it Naruto was behind her, his wet hands grabbed her hips slightly. He was breathing down her neck. It gave Sakura the most unreal chills all the way threw her body.

"You're right Sakura-chan, payback is a bitch." Naruto whispered into her ear. The next thing Sakura knew, she was face first into the lake.

When she rose from the water, she looked to see Naruto who was using his chakra to sit on top of the water; he had a very smug look written all over his face.

After hours of playing in the lake, the sun started to set. Naruto and Sakura made there way back to Konoha. The sky was a beautiful mix of red and blue as the sun slowly made its way down. It didn't take long for them to get back to Sakura's.

"Thanks for today Naruto-kun" Sakura said as she opened her front door, only to have Naruto's finger tips gently push her up inside. He had a very cheeky grin on his lips.

"I can't be late for work Naruto-kun! I can't take these night shifts!" Sakura complained, knowing exactly what Naruto wanted. He pouted and started to look up at Sakura with those big blue eyes.

"Oh no Naruto-kun! Don't you even THINK about looking at me like that" Sakura stated in a stern voice. She quickly gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Sakura said as she started to close her front door, only to be stopped by Naruto's hand catching the door just before it shut. He peeked threw the gap to look at Sakura. He smiled at her, a big cheesy Naruto smile. He opened so he had just enough room to give Sakura a proper goodbye kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had been working at the hospital for a few hours. A few nurses had been busy gossiping here and there, but that was nothing out of the usual. Sakura had done all of her rounds already, expect for one patient. She slowly dragged herself towards his room. She knocked on his door and made her way inside. He was sitting up in his bed staring off into space.

"Hey Sai, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked as she made her way over to his charts. He automatically turned his head over to look at the beautiful pink haired girl in front of him. Even her hospital uniform looked amazing on her figure.

"I feel fine" Sai said, plastering his fake smile across his face. Sakura looked over his charts, and had a pleased look on her face.

"You've gotten a lot better since the last time I was here, you should be good to go tomorrow" Sakura said placing the chart back down. She could feel Sai's stares burning into her. She looked up and caught his dark eyes. She was a little scared at how intense his stare was but this was Sai, her team mate. She relaxed a little bit.

"Are you sure your okay Sai? You look troubled?" Sakura asked politely taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Sai didn't shift his stare from Sakura.

"I need to talk to you Sakura,"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Sai, you have to understand that Sakura and Naruto are together. Naruto loves her more then anything in the world, he wouldn't give her up." Kakashi told Sai. _

_After an hour of Sai and Kakashi talking about Sai's feelings towards Sakura, Kakashi was starting to get a bit worried about the situation. Sai cared about Sakura, he wasn't going to give up on the idea._

"_I know there together, but…" _

"_No buts, ifs or maybes Sai. You were just too late unfortunately; Sakura cares about you as a friend and as a team mate. That's it" Kakashi said. It was harsh, but Sai needed to understand otherwise it could lead to a lot of tension between team 7, or worse. _

_Sai just sat quietly. He knew deep down that Kakashi was being logical about the situation and he was right. But Sai just didn't want to give up on Sakura, he couldn't._

"_If you really cared about Sakura, you would want her to be happy, and she is happy with Naruto" Kakashi said as he walked out of the room. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

You know the drill guys :)

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, took me a few days to right.

Suggestions and anything else are more then welcomed. I didn't put the _thought_ ETC at the top coz you should all know it by now:P

3 bliiss14


	16. Released

Oh no.

That's all that ran threw Sakura's mind. She had been quiet for a minute or so now, but to Sai it felt like an eternity. Sai's face looked serious; his gaze was set directly on Sakura. Sakura gave Sai a reassuring nod to go on with what he was going to say. Sai still waited for her to say something but after realising that she wasn't going to speak, he decided to just go a head with what he had planned on saying. He took a deep breathe and put his hand under his pillow case and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded. Sakura just stared, not knowing what to expect. He held is hand out with the paper and looked at her,

"This is for you." Sai said meekly, his hand still in mid air towards Sakura. She slowly picked the paper from his hand being careful not to touch his hand, just in case. She looked at Sai cautiously as she unfolded the paper. It was the picture he had drawn for her. It was sketched to perfection; Sakura looked up from the paper to Sai.

"Why would you draw a picture of me?" a very confused Sakura asked. What was going on? This was Sai, the asshole that was incapable of emotion.

"_He must be really sick…" _Sakura tried convincing herself. She knew that he was fine, almost back to full health. But she was just to naïve to think any different.

Sai hadn't answered her. He just looked into her captivating eyes.

"Sai, what's been going on with you lately?" Sakura asked her voice now firm. She wanted the answer, and she wanted it now. This was it, Sai was finally going to release all this, feeling and emotion. He wanted her, he needed her.

"Sakura, I just…I don't know. I feel… for you." Sai mumbled out quietly, hoping that Sakura could make something out of his muttering. Sakura just sat their on the end of the bed and smiled.

"Sai, it's just because I'm your team mate. You feel because I'm a friend that's all silly!" Sakura giggled.

"_I thought it was something serious for a second there." _Sakura thought to herself, but seeing the stoic expression on Sai's face made her feel uneasy.

"If that was true then I wouldn't be having this conversation Sakura. I can't describe this feeling, at all. You need to know that I can't stop thinking of you. Sakura, I want to be with you." Sai's voice was full of intensity when he said this. He was still staring into Sakura's eyes. Sakura thought hard, thinking for what to say.

'_**Be careful how you word this Sakura." **_

"Sai, I love Naruto-kun and you know that. I think about you as a friend and I'm really flattered Sai but I think that you're just confused about how you feel…"

"No I'm not! I know what this is! I dream about you Sakura, I know how I feel. Just because these emotions and feelings are new to me doesn't mean that I'm clueless about them!" Sai yelled interrupting Sakura. Sakura just looked at him shocked. Sai had his fists closed, his eyes full of rage.

"There are heaps of single girls around here, I'm sure you'd be happier with one of them" Sakura said in an almost defensive manner. There was just no way Sai could actually like her or anyone for that matter.

"Sakura! You don't under stand! You make me feel! You're the only person, after everything, you're the only person to make me feel!" Sai cried out, he needed to make her understand. Sakura just sat there shaking her head.

"But Sai, Naruto-kun and-"

"Sakura, you'd be better off with me! Can't you see that? You can do better then that dickless bastard!" Sai said frustrated. Sakura couldn't believe what he was saying. Naruto was perfect for her.

She wasn't going to sit their and just take that about Naruto and her. She put the drawing on the bed and stood up. She looked at Sai, and gave him a very, very powerful punch to the face. Blood spilled from his nose and he winced it pain. He put his hand up to his nose to try and stop the bleeding.

"Sakura! What the hell!?" Sai yelled as she walked towards the door. Sakura turned to face Sai just before she was out the door.

"Don't ever, ever say anything about Naruto-kun again."

----------------------------------------------------

Throughout her night shift, Sakura avoided Sai's room. She had overheard the nurses talking about Sai's broken nose, and how he said he slipped over. She also overheard how he had a 'thing' for Sakura. She was just sick of it, she wanted to go home, she wanted to go see Naruto and tell him everything but her shift didn't end for another half an hour. She wandered the hallways and looked for Shizune. When she found her she was attending to a patient so Sakura waited outside the room. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"_I wish Shizune would hurry up"_

"_**What the hell's wrong with Sai!? You should've just kept hitting him!" **_

Sakura's inner had been right a lot lately. She should have smashed every bone in Sai's body. Shizune entered the hallway and looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Hey, is it alright If I go home now Shizune?" Sakura asked politely as Shizune nodded her head.

"Sure Sakura, just don't tell Tsunade that I let you off" Shizune winked. Sakura giggled and thanked her. She clocked out at the front desk and left straight for Naruto's house.

Sakura basically ran to Naruto's house. She just wanted to see him, see his bright smile and be in his arms.

"_Damn Sai"_Sakura thought as she raced up Naruto's street. The lamp posts in the street weren't working, giving the street a creepy atmosphere. Sakura quickly ran up the steps to Naruto's house and knocked on the door. She waited outside in the cold; she was close to the door, listening to see if she could hear anything inside.

"_**Sakura, do you really think Naruto's going to hear you? He sleeps like a log." **_Inner Sakura sighed. Sakura opened the door and quietly shut it. She slowly and made her way to Naruto's room, and sure enough there he was spread out over the bed, drooling. Sakura would have giggled and just curled up with him, but she needed to tell him.

"Naruto-kun? Wake up" Sakura said as she shook him by the shoulders. Naruto just snored and rolled over to his side. Sakura sighed; she really needed to tell him. Sakura leaned down so she was just near his earlobe.

"NAARUUTOO-KUUNN!" Sakura screamed into Naruto's ear, shaking him at the same time. His eyes practically popped open and he sat up in the blink of an eye.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong!?" Naruto asked, he searched his room; just incase there was any danger towards Sakura.

"You sleep like a rock…" Sakura mumbled, she sat next to Naruto on the bed and took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you about Sai"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys, this chapter had lack of inspiration that's why it's a little bit shorter then usual. But I tried my best :) Hope you all enjoyed reading it! Don't forget to review.

I can't believe how close I am to finishing this story.

3 always Bliiss

P.S

On the last chapter I'll give a HUGE shout out to all the reviewers, every single on of you.


	17. Fault

'"_SAI GET OFF ME!" Sakura screamed, violently pushing the body that was pressed against her. _

"_Sakura how can you be happy with that bastard?!" Sai screamed back, moving forward towards her again. This time Sakura was ready for him._

_She powered her fist up the remaining chakra she had left. She charged at Sai and gave him a blow to the face. He flew back and slammed into Sakura's bedroom wall. The wall had cracks staring to appear from the impact of Sai. He raised himself and looked at her, then in a second he was behind her._

_She felt his breathe against her neck and knew this scenario all to well. Sakura jumped in the air and landed on her bed, staring down Sai._

"_Sai I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Sakura screamed, her tear streaked face shone in the moonlight. Sai just stood there, his face blank and unreadable. That look scared Sakura, but she wouldn't back down. The next thing Sakura knew was Sai had disappeared from her sight and a life size cartoon drawing of Naruto appeared in his place. _

"_Who do you think you're kidding Sai?!" Sakura yelled, she knew that was one of Sai's techniques. She scanned her room for him.__ Before Sakura had time to reacted, Sai had appeared in front of her grabbing her arms with his hands, and kicking her ankle to the side, causing Sakura to lose balance and fall on her back onto her bed; Sai on top of her. _

"_Please Sakura, reconsider my offer" Sai whispered, he was inches away from her face. Sakura tried to break free of the death grip that Sai had on her, but she just didn't have the energy. She looked at Sai, she looked deep into his eyes._

"_There is no way in hell, that I would leave Konoha to runaway with you." Sakura whispered venomously. Her hands and legs were held down tightly by Sai, so she did the only thing she could think of doing. She pulled her head closer towards Sai, and then head butted him. Sai let go of one of Sakura's arms to grab his throbbing head. Sakura tried to punch Sai off her with her free hand, but she just didn't have the strength._

"_GET OFF ME! GET OFF!" Sakura screamed trying to punch Sai, tears flowing freely from her emerald eyes. Sakura didn't even comprehend what happened next. All she saw was a flash of orange, and Sai was thrown out of her window. She sat up and saw Naruto, ready to jump after him._

"_Sakura-chan stay here, this bastard obviously didn't learn his lesson." Naruto said, his eyes a glowing red.'_

Sakura woke up in her bed, her pillow wet from her tears. It was pitch black and she was freezing cold.

"_It was just a dream…" _Sakura thought to herself. She closed her eyes tight, hugging at her pillow. Her body ached and her head was pounding. Her eyes felt swollen from all the crying she had done that night.

"_It was all a nightmare… That couldn't have happened…" _Sakura convinced herself.

"_**Sakura, just take a look around" **_Sakura's inner said softly. Sakura hesitated, knowing exactly what she was going to see. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

Her window was broken, glass scattered across the floor. Multiple cracks in her wall, her door off the hinges, her bed covers were all over the floor. Countless belongs smashed or scattered all over her room. Sakura noticed that there were a few bloodstains on the floor. She bust out crying, letting her emotions run wild for the hundredth time that night.

"DAMN IT!" Sakura spat out angrily. Tonight's events had gotten out of hand; she never expected things to end up this way. She never wanted Naruto to fight; she never wanted him to get hurt. She knew he was strong and that it was most likely Sai who would be hurt, but she worried so much about Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura whispered as tears fell off her cheeks. She blamed herself for this mess.

"_If it wasn't for me then none of this would have happened!" _Sakura thought, she clenched her fists as more tears started to fall.

"_**It's not your fault Sakura,"**_ was all Inner Sakura could say. She knew that Naruto would be angry, but she didn't think this would happen. How Sai got away from Naruto the first time was still a wonder to Sakura.

Sakura stood to her feet and moved towards her window, being careful not to tread on any glass. She looked out and thought of Naruto and the look he had on him before he left. She recalled the night's events in her mind again and again.

--------------------------------

How it all started:

"I need to talk to you about Sai" Sakura said quietly, looking down into her lap.

"You woke me up to talk about that baka?" Naruto said as he laid back down, his hands popped behind his head.

"Naruto-kun…this is kinds serious" Sakura protested, but still looked down at her lap. Naruto noticed how uncomfortable she was. He took sat back up and put his arm around her, he gave her a reassuring nod to continue.

"_Where do I start"_ Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura started from the beginning, how Sai had drawn that picture of Sakura, how he was extra nice to her, how he confessed his feelings to her and how she broke his nose. The whole time Naruto was quiet and unreadable. Sakura took a deep breathe and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun that I didn't tell you earlier, I just thought he was really sick…"Sakura trailed off softly. Naruto's grip around Sakura tightened and he looked at her.

"He didn't, you know, do anything to you did he?" Naruto asked in a serious tone. Sakura shook her head, and looked at Naruto. He stood up and started getting dressed. Sakura went to stand up too, but before her feet hit the floor Naruto had stopped her.

"I want you to stay here okay, I should be back soon." Naruto told her as he excited his room. Sakura followed him into the hallway.

"Naruto-kun, where are you going?" Sakura called out to Naruto before he opened his front door. Sakura ran a little to catch up to him; she saw the determination in his eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll be back soon" Naruto said in a reassuring voice. He kissed Sakura's forehead and walked out.

-------------------------------------------

"_**Come on Kit, I know you want to"**_The Kyuubi growled. Naruto shook his head as he ran off in the direction of the hospital. He just wanted to talk to Sai, give him a warning, but the Kyuubi wanted Naruto to tear him apart. Kyuubi let a deep roar escape, but Naruto kept running towards the hospital.

"_**I know you're feelings kit! You want to tear the guy up as much as I do!" **_The Kyuubi growled furiously. It had been awhile since Naruto had needed his power, and Kyuubi wanted nothing more then to kill anyone who was going to question Naruto's happiness.

Naruto landed just outside of the hospital and made his way inside. He asked one of the receptionists where Sai's room was.

"Room 52…"The nurse trailed off. Naruto thanked her and started up the stairs to find him. He could hear the nurses whispering.

"Do you think he's going to talk to Sai about Sakura-san?"

"Maybe Sakura-san left him for Sai?"

"No way!"

"_**Ignore them kit. Keep focused." **_Kyuubi told Naruto. Naruto walked around until he found it; room 52. He didn't bother knocking; he just walked right in to find Sai drawing. Sai looked up to see a very angry looking Naruto.

"What do you want dickless?" Sai said in a bord tone as he continued to draw. Naruto walked up to him and, and just as he was about to say something he noticed what Sai was drawing.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered, before coming to his senses.

"Don't draw my girlfriend." Naruto told Sai, but Sai just laughed at him.

"I'm just drawing her, calm down." Sai said rudely as he continued to draw.

"Back off Sai, I'm serious. You ever go never Sakura-chan again and it'll be the last thing you do" Naruto said as he grabbed the picture of Sai. Sai just laughed again.

"She deserves better then you." Sai said as he stood up out of his hospital bed to face Naruto.

"_**KIT YOUR KILLING ME! JUST HIT THE BASTARD ALREADY! PLEASE!" **_The Kyuubi roared, he was beyond angry with Sai now, and making a demon angry with you is not the smartest thing to do to.

The Sai did something Naruto didn't see coming, he punched Naruto in his gut, causing Naruto to gasp in pain. Naruto lifted his head and started down Sai, who had a smile across his face.

"Come on Bastard, fight for her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi entered the hospital, knowing that his talk with Sai earlier hadn't gone the way he had wanted it to go. He needed to talk to him again so that he felt more at ease. Kakashi knew that what he had said to Sai had gone threw one ear and out the other. Kakashi could sense high chakra levels coming from upstairs. He furrowed his visible eyebrow and hurried his pace; he knew that he was too late. He could hear nurse's running around franticly, yelling to each other.

"I told you something happened!"

"Who let that demon boy go up there!?"

"Someone get Tsunade-sama!"

He ignored all the nurses and opened the door to room 52. Naruto and Sai had each other by the neck, and with there free hand they were forcing strong blows to the other. Neither of them had noticed Kakashi enter the room, so Kakashi took advantage of that. With a quick hand sign he made two shadow clones that appeared behind Naruto and Sai, before either of them had time to reacted they were being dragged off each other. The look in their eyes, the expression of their faces, it almost scared Kakashi. The murderous intent that the two of them had towards each other was frightening.

"Get off me!" Naruto yelled out, trying to break free of the shadow clone, Sai doing the same. Kakashi could tell that one shadow clone wasn't going to be enough to keep them down.

"Both of you calm down," Kakashi said as he

"He fucking started it!" Naruto yelled as he broke one of his arms free and pointed it at Sai. A few nurses' rushed in with some syringes and scared faces.

"Real mature you baka!" Sai spat back, still struggling to break free.

"Stay away from Sakura-chan or I'll kill you" Naruto said in a low growl. The nurses slowly approached the bickering boys, terror all over the faces. Kakashi was growing inpatient with the nurses, knowing that the two could break free any second, he took both syringes and walked up to Naruto first. He held down Naruto's free arm and injected the contents of the syringe into him.

"What the hell are you…?" Naruto said, but slowly started to drift off. Soon his body flopped and snoring could be heard from the blonde haired ninja. The shadow clone of Kakashi laid, the now asleep, Naruto on the floor and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi made his way over to Sai, syringe in hand. Sai observed him and just nodded.

"Anaesthetic needle huh?" Sai said as he prepared himself for the needle to be injected into him.

"Seems like it" Kakashi said as the needle poked into Sai's skin. Slowly Sai seemed to drop into a clam, sleepy state. Kakashi took a look around the room, the bed flipped, the tables snapped in half;

"_Tsunade's going to be happy"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell was I waken up and what the hell happened to my hospital!?"

Naruto rolled over, and winced at the loud booming voice that could only belong to one person.

"Baa-chan shut up!" Naruto said aloud as he sat up to see himself on the floor in Tsuande's office with Kakashi. Kakashi turned around and looked at him, almost shaking his head at Naruto. Tsunade had stopped her yelling and focused her attention on Naruto, with a slight twitch in her eye.

"You practically destroyed one of the rooms in my hospital." Tsunade said in an unusual calm tone. Naruto stood up and took the vacant chair next to Kakashi.

"He started it though; I went up there to talk to him!" Naruto said with a childish pout on his face.

"Tell us what happened then Naruto?" Kakashi asked, feeling guilty for not talking sense into Sai earlier.

"Sakura-chan told me all about what happened, so I just went up there to tell him to back off! Then he was all like 'fight for her' so I did!" Naruto told Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Wait, what happened between Sai and Sakura?" Tsunade asked, looking a bit concerned for the girl who had become a daughter to her. Naruto looked at Kakashi, who looked back at him with a blank face.

"I didn't get around to telling her" Kakashi said simply, turning from Naruto.

"Didn't tell me what!?" Tsunade said banging her firsts on the table, leaving the table slightly shattered.

"Well…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat on Naruto's couch, just sitting. She was worrying about Naruto, and what was going to happen with Sai. She didn't want Naruto to get hurt or in trouble, she just wanted him to be okay. Maybe she shouldn't have told him?

"_What if he gets hurt? It would be my entire fault"_

"_**He's a big boy Sakura, have a little faith" **_Sakura just sat, worrying. The minutes felt like hours since Naruto left, and she couldn't take it; she needed to do something. She looked at her clothes and decided to quickly go home and grab some new ones.

"_I'll leave Naruto__-kun a note just in case he comes home and I'm not here." _

"_**Are you sure it's a good idea to leave?"**_ Inner Sakura asked, concerned of what could happen.

"_I'll be half and hour at the most, it'll be fine"_Sakura left a note on Naruto's fridge and made her way out of Naruto's house, and quickly made her way home.

------------------------------------------------------

"_Too easy" _Sai thought as he jumped the hospital window. They had decided to keep Sai at the hospital until Tsunade came down to talk to him, but the nurses didn't exactly do the best job. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, his pace getting quicker and quicker. He was heading in one direction, to see one girl.

He landed in Sakura's street after a few minutes of leaving the hospital, he noticed the lights were on and smiled. He opened and shut the front door quietly and made his way towards Sakura. He peered threw the kitchen door, and there was Sakura. She was in the kitchen, snaking on something. Sakura quickly spun around and threw her butter knife towards her door.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked in a confident tone.

"What were you planning on doing with a butter knife?" Sai said as he emerged from behind the door. He noticed Sakura's confidence leave her quickly.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked her voice shaky. Sai just shook his head and advanced towards her.

"It doesn't matter, I want to ask you something" Sai said as Sakura took a few steps back.

"It does matter, where is Naruto-kun!?" Sakura exclaimed, her voice still shaky at the thought of what might have happened to Naruto. Sai chose to ignore her comment,

"I'm leaving Konoha, and I would like you to join me" Sai said politely, like nothing had even happened. Sakura just stared at him with an are-you-serious face.

"You're joking right?" Sakura asked, almost laughing. Sai just looked at her blankly.

"Why on earth would I leave Konoha? Sakura spat to Sai.

"Why would I leave everything I love to be with someone I hate?" Sakura said staring into Sai's cold eyes. The next thing Sakura knew she was being pinned to her bench top, Sai's heavy body on top of her. Sakura didn't waste time as she kneed Sai in the gut and pushed him off her. He went to grab her arm but Sakura had reached for a plate and smashed it against his hand. It shattered pieces of glass dug into Sai and he winced, bring his arm back to him.

"Don't play hard to get Sakura" Sai warned, taking an offensive stance. Sakura charged at him and started throwing punches that got blocked with ease, so she turned it up a notch and threw a chakra filled fist at Sai causing him to fly backwards onto her kitchen table, snapping it in half. Sakura took her chance and bolted for the door, she could hear Sai coming up behind her. Sakura felt Sai's hands firmly on her shoulders, and she was being thrown threw the air on top the floor, leaving cracks in the flooring. Sai was coming for her quickly, and the only thing Sakura could think of was to run. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She would wait for Sai to show himself.

"Nice hiding spot Sakura" Sai said as her bedroom door came off its hinges, he emerged into her room only to have Sakura come at him with chakra fists. He barley managed to dodge them; he made his way to Sakura's nightstand and threw a picture of her and Naruto at the ground in front of her. The glass spread across the floor, cutting Sakura slightly. Sakura was distracted by the smiling face of the blonde she had fallen in love with to see Sai's fist smash into her face.

"That asshole's going to be your down fall Sakura" Sai said as he uppercut Sakura, blood falling from her mouth where he had punched her. Sakura looked at Sai as he sent another blow to Sakura's stomach. Sakura fought back using more of her chakra, sending Sai back into her dressing table, smashing her perfumes.

"_Dammint my chakra's low from healing at work" _Sakura though as her breathing got a little deeper.

Her and Sai continued fighting like that for awhile, with each punch Sakura grew more tired and weak and it didn't go unnoticed by Sai. Sai had Sakura against her window, he went to punch her but Sakura moved just in time as his fist went threw the window. Sakura ran and tripped onto her bed. That's when Sai pinned her down.

------------------------------------------

Back to the current time:

Sakura coulnd't handle it, she just wanted to be back in his arms again; she just wanted to feel safe. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

**Sorry guys. My cop broke half way threw this chapter that's why it's so late out, then the keyboard broke. So this chapter was supposed to be longer.**

**Read & review please :)**

**3 bliiss xo**


	18. Return

A/N about last chapter, all the little mistakes and such was due to my computer and the keyboard hating my so please forgive!

Disclaimer for this chapter and last chapter: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OKAY!

_------------------------------------_

"_Naruto-kun, Merry Christmas" Sakura said as she took a present from under neither the simply decorated Christmas tree. The present was wrapped in orange with a simple bow on the top. Naruto's face lit up into his trademark cheesy grin._

"_Thankyou Sakura-chan! I hope you like what I got you!" Naruto said cheerfully pointing at a nicely wrapped pink box._

"_Mummy, Daddy what'd you get me?!" Yuuki asked with a pout on his face, his green eyes looking up at his mum and dad. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and smiled. Naruto picked up a big present that was wrapped in a cute cartoon paper._

"_Open it" Naruto said as he handed the box over to Yuuki. The smile on Yuuki's face grew as he tore apart the wrapping paper and opened the box. _

"_NINJA TOYS!" Yuuki screamed pulling out toy versions of all sorts of ninja equipment._

"_I'm gonna be the next hokage for sure now!" Yuuki exclaimed as he started running around with his new toys._

"_Thankyou mummy, thankyou daddy!" Yuuki called out as he ran around the room. Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other._

"_He couldn't be more like you" Sakura giggled as the blonde haired ran around their house screaming_

"_I'm the next hokage!" and_

"_I'm going to be the best ninja ever"_

_Naruto just smiled at Sakura._

"_But I'm glad he has your eyes Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered into his wife's ears. _

"_Open your present Naruto-kun!" Sakura said excitedly, hoping he would like what she got him. Naruto smiled and called out to Yuuki._

"_Alright Yuuki, bring it out!" Naruto turned to Sakura and smiled softly._

"_Me and Yuuki got you something, I want you to open it first." Naruto said as Yuuki re-entered the room with a present in his hand._

"_Oh! You guys didn't have to get me a present!" Sakura said, secretly flattered that they got her something. Yuuki pasted Sakura the gift and took a seat next to Naruto. Sakura opened it carefully, and smiled as she saw what was in it._

_The perfect family portrait, a__ picture of Sakura, Naruto and Yuuki; all smiling and all happy. Sakura was almost speechless; she looked at the two people in her life who she loved more then anything._

"_Thankyou, you guys its perfect" Sakura whispered, feeling a tear fall down her cheek. She closed her eyes to try and blink away the tears._

When Sakura opened her eyes, she was in her dark, cold room. She felt the pillow under neither her, it was soaking wet. She wiped her face and had the cold realization that the tears in her dream were real. She looked her room, it was still night time, and her room still looked like world war 3 had started. She sat up, feeling the strain on her body.

"_Damn Sai" _Sakura thought bitterly, as she looked at the bruises along her body.

"_**Why'd you have to wake up huh? I was enjoying that dream?" **_Inner Sakura complained, giving Sakura an even worse headache. Sakura closed her eyes again, hoping that when she opened them she'd be back in a warm house, on Christmas morning, with Naruto and Yuuki. She shut her eyes tight, hoping that maybe she could fall asleep again.

"_**It's no use Sakura" **_Her Inner said in a defeated tone as Sakura opened her eyes to stare back into her empty room.

"Naruto-kun" Sakura whispered to herself as she fixed her eyes on the window, hoping that maybe the blonde haired boy would jump threw and tell her everything's okay.

But he didn't.

"_What If he's hurt, I have to find him" _Sakura said as she stood up and made her way towards her open window.

"_**Just stay put Sakura! Even if you found him, you don't have enough chakra do heal him if he's hurt"**_ Inner Sakura protested. Sakura knew that she really wasn't up for a fight; she had only recovered a small amount of chakra. Suddenly something made Sakura's sense jump.

She could hear her front door being opened.

Sakura froze; a million things running threw her mind.

She braced herself, and grabbed a broken piece of glass off the floor. She made it half way into the hallway when the lights turned on.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Sakura's jaw fell to the floor. That voice only belongs to one female.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR HOUSE!?" A man called out.

A small smile appeared on the corners of Sakura's mouth, happy to hear her parents for the first time in months.

"Mum, dad?" Sakura called out as she ran around her house until she found them.

"Sakura we told you NO PART-" Sakura's dad bellowed, but stopped halfway at the appearance of his daughter.

"Sakura! What happened sweetie!?" Sakura's mum called as she ran over to her daughter, and hugged her tight.

"_This is going to be one long night"_ Sakura thought as she felt her mother's safe embrace.

----------------------------------------

He couldn't breathe. He could barley see. He could only hear his own scream. Both covered in blood. Both fighting to the death. Both fighting for her.

He looked up at the almost foreign face that was staring at him. Sai choked as the death grip around his throat tightened. This was not the same Naruto.

This Naruto had what seemed like red chakra all around his body. He had a thick line of black around his mouth and eyes, his teeth and nails and whiskers grew to resemble ones like a fox. But nothing scared Sai more then Naruto's eyes. They weren't the peaceful blue anymore; they were red slits that pierced into you.

Both of them were covered in blood, there clothing torn. Sai had a deep cut to his neck, blood pouring out everywhere.

'_How am I even alive?'_ was all that ran threw his head as he slowly felt himself getting weaker. He couldn't gather the strength to throw a punch, let alone make one of his creations to help get himself out of alive.

Naruto held Sai's bleeding throat with one hand, punching him in the face with the other one. Blood had spattered out of Sai's nose onto Naruto.

Naruto let out a deep growl he dropped Sai onto the floor.

"_**Finish him kit,**__**"**_ The Kyuubi's voice said with excitement. Naruto's posture was slouched as he made his way to were Sai laid. He threw Sai up into the air, uppercutting him countless time in the stomach as Sai became more airborne. Naruto kicked his face and Sai flew threw the air and landed head first on the ground, his body flying lifeless across the ground.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about hurting Sakura-chan!" Naruto roared as he appeared next to Sai. Sai knew, then and there it was all over. It would take some kind of miracle to get him out of this alive. Sai tried to keep his eyes open as he swore he saw a flash of blue threw the red of Naruto's eyes.

"_What's going on in his head?"_

------------------------------------------------------

"Just clam down!" Kakashi yelled chasing a very, very angry Tsunade. He chased her down the halls of the hokage tower. Ever since she found out the whole story, Tsunade was fuming.

Because the fact that anyone was thinking of Sakura in more then a friendly way pissed her off, Naruto being the only, ONLY, acception.

Because no one messes with Naruto Uzumaki's happiness and gets away with it.

They were like Tsunade's kids; she loved both of them to no end. She just wanted to crush something, anything. She stopped dead in her tracks, causing Kakashi to almost bump into her. She slammed a fist into one of the walls. It crumbled leaving a giant hole in the wall. On the other side, there were a few scared looking people, hoping that it wasn't them that had pissed Tsunade off.

"You're better off drinking yourself to sleep" Kakashi mumbled, rolling his visible eye at Tsunade's recklessness. She turned her head sharply to face him, glaring at him. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama! Sai's escaped the hospital! He's gone!" Shizune cried. She stayed a safe distance away from Tsunade, knowing all to well what her hokage was capable of.

"WE'LL FIND HIM!" Tsunade screamed, causing countless people to run off in different directions.

"Head for Naruto and Sakura's house first" Tsunade told Shizune. Shizune bowed and ran quickly to assemble a search team. Tsunade looked at Kakashi.

"Can you feel it?" She asked him as she started walking towards the exit of the building, Kakashi following.

"At least we know Naruto went home to Sakura, he'll protect her" Kakashi said, tyring to put a positive look at things.

"Get Yamato" Tsunade ordered Kakashi as a matter of seconds he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade walked over to the front of the tower and looked up to the roof. Smiling at the familiar presence she called out.

"How long did you plan on staying up there for?"

In a matter of seconds she saw a white flash jump from the roof to the ground in front of her.

"Naruto's started to release the Kyuubi's power, what have I missed?" Jiraiya asked seriously, knowing too well of the Kyuubi's power.

"Well talk after we sort this out" Tsunade said as herself and Jiraiya made there way to the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Kit! What's your problem?! Finish the job!" **_The Kyuubi roared, getting more furious by the second. Naruto just stood looking at the now unconscious Sai.

"_**KIT! DAMMIT! He tried to take Sakura away from you!"**_ The Kyuubi growled, not understanding why Naruto wasn't finishing what he started. Slowly, the blue started to return to Naruto's eyes.

"_I can't kill him, that bastard."_Naruto thought, still not moving an inch. Then before he knew it he saw Yamato and Kakashi, then a split second later all he saw was black.

"Sai's pretty beat up…" Yamato said as he caught the now normal Naurto, turning to look at Sai. Kakashi picked Sai up.

"Better get them to the hospital" Kakashi said as he jumped to a tree branch, followed by Yamato.

The two raced in silence to get Naruto and Sai back to the hospital, hoping it wasn't too late for Sai. Kakashi saw Tsunade and Jiraiya up ahead.

"Kakashi, leave Sai with me and go find Sakura." Tsunade called as Yamato and Kakashi came towards them.

"Okay, I'll call off the search parties for these two as well" Kakashi said as he handed Sai over to Tsunade and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The three of them continued to head towards the gates of Konoha.

"How'd they even end up in the forest that deep?" Jiraiya asked himself out loud as he looked from Naruto to Sai. He could feel a slight pain when he looked at Naruto; he hated to see him look so… helpless. He looked back over to Sai, and nodded to Tsunade.

"This is him?" He asked as he took in the bloody appearance of the boy.

"Yes. I just think if he spent a few months travelling with you, he could have a chance of being normal and just sorting himself out. Plus time away from the village would be good for him"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi appeared in front of Sakura's house. All the lights were on inside. He made his way to the front door and knocked as he opened it.

"Sakura" He called out as the door was hallway open he dodged a few flying objects.

"What the-" Kakashi said as he dodged them effortlessly. He saw the worried look on Miss Haruno's face.

"Oh Kakashi, it's just you sorry!" She said as she dropped her guard a little. Kakashi looked around the house, it was a mess. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Kakashi-sensei! Is Naruto-kun okay!? What's going on!?" She called as she ran up to him. Kakashi took in her weak appearance straight away.

"Sakura, you should properly go to the hospital." Kakashi said looking over her countless wounds.

"That's what we said to her, but she refuses to go" Sakura's dad said as he entered the room. Kakashi looked at Sakura's parents, concern was written all over their faces.

"Naruto should be at the hospital by now, don't worry he's okay. I think you should just get checked out Sakura" Kakashi said as he saw her face when he mentioned Naruto. Sakura looked at him, and nodded her head.

"Okay" Sakura said quietly as she thought about what could have happened to Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was sitting uncomfortably in the hospital waiting room. Naruto, Sakura and Sai had all been admitted half hour ago. Across from him were Sakura's parents, both watching Kakashi closely.

"Sakura told us what happened, but…" Sakura's dad trailed off. Kakashi sighed as he thought to himself

"_How many times do__ I have to repeat this story?"_

-------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was writing down Sai's symptosis, almost critical. The damage that Naruto did to him was very, very hard to undo. Sai was lucky he didn't die, and that Naruto had a heart. Tsunade looked at the pale boy lying lifelessly on the hospital bed. She sighed as she put his chart on his front of his bed. The nurses in the room looked at her.

"Keep an eye on him, and monitor his progress." Tsunade ordered as she left the room.

It had been a long night, and Tsunade wanted nothing more then to sit down and have a few bottles of sake. She wondered the corridors of the hospital until she ended up in the doctor's lounge. She saw Jiraiya lying across one of the couches, asleep. She clenched her fist and walked up to him. She punched him in the face, causing him to fly off the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL TSUNADE!?!?!?" He screamed as he rubbed his face.

"Why should you get to slack off while everyone else has to work?" Tsunade said as she took his spot on the couch. Jiraiya chuckled to himself as he sat up.

"How is everyone?" He asked sitting cross legged.

"Sakura just needs to regain her strength, Naruto's in the same boat as her. But Sai, Sai's going to take some time." Tsunade said as she pulled a small bottle of Sake from her pocket.

"Could he recover while he's with me?" Jiraiya asked pulling out his own bottle of sake. Tsunade nodded.

"Are you sure you want to take him?" Tsunade asked taking a swing of sake.

"I love a challenge." Jiraiya said as a smile came onto his lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat on her hospital bed, looking at her hands. She was bandaged up and was feeling better, but the thought of Naruto never left her mind. She wanted to see him; she wanted to know he was okay. She stood up and made her way to the door. She opened it slowly and looked from left to right. The corridor was empty. She sensed Naruto, he was close. She walked in the direction of where his presence was coming from. It got closer and closer as Sakura made her way towards the stairs. She looked down the stair case and saw bright blonde hair. A smile came to her face straight away.

"Naruto-kun!" She squealed as she saw the blonde haired boy look up from the lower stair case.

"Sakura-chan! Hold on!" Naruto called out, his smile bigger then ever. He jumped up to where Sakura was and landed on the railing.

"Naruto-kun are you okay!?" Sakura asked as Naruto stepped down onto the ground and pulled Sakura in to his arms.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan, I'm more worried about you" Naruto whispered into her hair as his grip around her fragile body tightened. He could feel how weak she was, and how much chakra she lost.

"I'll be fine" Sakura said as she felt the comfort of being in his arms again. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't scare me like that again okay? I was so worried about you" Sakura said as looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry that I worried you Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he kissed her lips lightly, but he was interrupted by a slight cough.

Naruto looked up and saw Jiraiya standing at the top of the stairs.

"You two better get back to your rooms… or you could go into one room and continue" Jiraiya said winking at Naruto. Sakura turned around, eyeing Jiraiya off.

"Just like Tsunade" Jiraiya laughed, thinking about all the times Tsunade's given him the same look.

---------------------------------------------------------

Im soo sorry about the late update! But with Christmas, my birthday and new year It was hard to update :P

I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking!

Theres only going to be around 2 more chapters!

I can't believe how closei am to finishing this story!

Thankyou so much for reading it!

Xoxoxoxox

Bliiss


	19. Protecting

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto!

Sakura exited the hospital and took in the cool breeze of the morning as she walked down the street. She had only been in hospital for two days, she made a quick recovery. Naruto had gotten out almost straight away. Sakura knew the Kyuubi could heal Naruto fast, and somehow she pondered how much of a monster the Kyuubi really was. It seemed to Sakura that the Kyuubi cared a lot about Naruto. Her and Naruto had gone over all the details of what had happened that night.

Sakura's parents had been at the hospital all day yesterday with her, but Kakashi had told them that it would be better if they took care of the mess back at their home. Sakura smiled as she walked further away from the town centre. Kakashi. He had been so good to her and Naruto over the years. He was at the hospital all last night, all day yesterday and the night before. He had also visited Sai, he said that feelings and hormones were just too much for Sai and properly just overwhelmed him.

Sakura looked ahead and smiled as she saw the blonde haired ninja walk down his street towards her. She saw his smile widen as he waved at her.

"Sakura-chan! I was just coming to see you!" Naruto called as he walked up to her. Sakura smiled as he took her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"You sure you're okay to be walking around?" Naruto asked in a concerned tone. Sakura just laughed as she walked towards his house her head held high, Naruto trailing behind. Naruto smirked at the cockiness of his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah that's right, you're too stubborn to stay down that long" Naruto whispered into her ear as they entered Naruto's house. Sakura turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to lie down in a hospital bed" Sakura said as Naruto's smirk turned into a soft smile; he was glad the same strong headed kunochi was back to normal. He made his way into the kitchen and picked up something from the table.

"I got this out for you…" Naruto said handing it to Sakura. It was a box of Sakura's favourite chocolates.

"Naruto-kun, thankyou!" Sakura squealed excitedly. Naruto motioned for her to sit down on the couch as he bought one of her favourite movies and put it on.

Sakura smiled at Naruto, she was glad he was so kind-hearted. He took a seat next to her and put his arm around her, holding her close to him. She opened the box of chocolates and Naruto and her self started eating. Naruto kissed her head softly.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Sakura-chan," Naruto said quietly as the movie started. Sakura nuzzled his neck and smiled.

"It's because you protected me" Sakura said as she felt herself melt into Naruto. His grip around her tightened and he used his free hand to gently move her face towards his. He started into her sparkling green eyes, getting more and more mesmerized by the moment.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, just savouring her kiss. Her hands moved from the chocolate box to his chest, to his cheeks. Sakura licked his lips slowly, Naruto quickly opening his mouth in response. Sakura could taste chocolate mixed with Naruto's sweet taste. Naruto could feel something special in this kiss, it wasn't lust; it was love.

"_She hasn't said it since that night…maybe it was the sake talking" _Naruto thought, but decided to push the thoughts away as he pulled away from Sakura and once again stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I want you to know that I-"

"Hello, Naruto? You home?!" A voice called, interrupting Naruto. Naruto's face dropped into a childish pout as he eyes the doorway. Sakura giggled at his immaturity; causing Naruto to throw her a its-not-funny look, making her giggle louder.

"We're in here" Naruto called as Kakashi entered the living room. He waved friendly at the two and took a seat.

"Glad to see you're both better" Kakashi said taking in their refreshed appearances. Sakura offered Kakashi a chocolate, reluctantly offcourse. Kakashi joined in watching the movie and sat in between Naruto and Sakura, much to Naruto's dismay.

"_This was supposed to be a special moment for me and Sakura…damn Kakashi"_ Naruto thought to himself as he eyed the smug looking Kakashi out of the corner of his eye.

"_**Gees kit, you really are clueless sometimes"**_ The Kyuubi laughed, the laugh echoing throughout Naruto's head making Naruto sigh.

"_Well, you wanna explain it to me" _Naruto asked the Kyuubi, as he tried to steal a glance at Sakura without anyone noticing.

"_**He misses being a team" **_Kyuubi said simply as Sakura and Kakashi laughed at something that happened in the movie.

"_We still are a team" _Naruto said with a confused look on his face, the Kyuubi just laughed again.

"_**He misses quality team time baka" **_Kyuubi said in an annoyed voice, then disappeared.

Naruto looked over at both Kakashi and Sakura, and a small smile pulled at the sides of his lips. It was true; they didn't spend as much time together like they did when they were genin, and now that Naruto thought about it, he missed it too. He missed the innocence of it all, but at the same time he loved how they had all grown. Slowly his remorse towards Kakashi for butting in on their day was fading away.

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura turned the movie off, and put the now empty box of chocolates on the table. She looked over at Kakashi and Naruto and smiled, two of her favourite people.

"I didn't know you liked anything other then your icha icha paradise novels Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked winking at Naruto.

"Yer, I didn't even think you watched anything that wasn't R rated" Naruto chimed in. Kakashi cleared his throat and picked up the box of chocolates and made his way to the kitchen.

"I'll put this in the bin" He said as he excited the room, only to hear Sakura and Naruto bust out in laughter.

Kakashi re-entered the room, and sat down on the table so her was facing Sakura and Naruto. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I want to talk to you two about why I came here" Kakashi said in a serious tone as he looked from Sakura's worried face to Naruto's furrowed brow.

"It's about Sai-"Kakashi started, waiting to see their reactions; but they both stayed calm.

"He's going to be gone on a mission from the hokage for awhile. He's leaving tomorrow." Kakashi stated. He waited quietly to see if anyone was going to say anything. But the expressions on their faces hadn't changed one bit. The silent minutes felt like hours before Sakura broke the awkwardness.

"What kind of mission?" She asked as both Naruto and Kakashi looked at her. Kakashi nodded his head and answered.

"The hokage has sent him on a mission to recover and deal with emotion. She feels that it is necessary for him to control it so he can work better in a team environment. He will be mentored by Jiraiya while he's on his mission."

Naruto shot up at Jiraiya's name. He looked deeply confused. Kakashi took this in.

"You're properly thinking why Jiraiya right? Well Tsunade believes that no-one has more personality then him and that Sai should try to be a bit more like him, not afraid of who he is or his emotions." Kakashi tried to explain to Naruto. Naruto nodded in understanding, knowing all too well about who Jiraiya is.

"That's another member of team 7 that's left" Naruto said quietly, looking towards the ground. Sakura looked at him and took his hand.

"I think it's a lot better when it's just you me and Kakashi, and sometimes Yamato" Sakura giggled the last part. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask at Sakura, he was proud of her and how much she had grown up since the first time they meet. Naruto smiled too, smiling even more when he realised how easily Sakura can make any situation better. Kakashi sighed again, grabbing the attention of his two students.

"Tomorrow I'm going to see Sai off, It's up to both of you wether or not you want to after everything…" Kakashi said as he stood from his seat and started walking towards the door.

"Oh and Sakura, I think you're parents might want to know that you're out of hospital" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura gasped and looked at Naruto.

"We have to go see my parents okay?" Sakura asked as she stood up a small smile placed on her face.

"Then after that you can finish off what you were going to say before Kakashi rudely interrupted" Sakura said as the smile turned into a playful one, she couldn't help but notice that Naruto looked happy that she had remembered. He stood up and took her hand and led her towards the door.

"Only if I can piggy back you the whole way" Naruto said standing in front of Sakura. Sakura just smiled and jumped on his back as they exited his house.

-------------------------------------------------

"THAT'S IT SAI! IF YOU DON'T SIT STILL I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT!" Tsunade screamed as Sai, once again, wriggled away from her. For the last 10 minutes Tsunade had tried to heal the deep cut on his neck, but Sai moved every time.

"I'm sorry! It's just a reaction" Sai stated in a bored tone as Tsunade tried to heal him again. He stayed as still as he could as she healed him.

"If you just stay still, this will all be fixed up." Tsunade said as she continued to heal him. Sai eyed her with his cold onyx eyes.

"I am being still" He complained.

Sai sat patiently (and very, very still) while Tsunade healed him. After a few minutes she stopped and took a look at his neck. She smiled in approvement.

"Feel any better?" She asked as she started to pack up some equipment. Sai nodded.

"Thankyou" Sai said quietly, Tsunade turned and looked at him, he looked so…alone.

"Are you nervous about leaving?" Tsunade asked out of pity. Sai looked up at her and smiled a fake smile.

"More anxious…"Sai trailed off, his smile slowly disappearing.

"How are Sakura and Naruto?" Sai asked, almost scared of the answer. Tsunade sighed, still not understanding this boy at all.

"Both fine." Tsunade said in a stern tone. Sai just sat their as she finished packing up.

"Good luck Sai." Tsunade said as she turned to leave the room.

"Tsunade-sama…"Sai called, causing Tsunade to stop in her tracks and turn her head to the side to see Sai.

"Do you think that they will ever forgive me?" Sai asked his voice small and uneasy. Tsunade smiled softly.

"Off corse, this is Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno you're talking about. It'll take some time, and a lot of ass kissing, but you'll get there." Tsunade said and then exited the room, leaving Sai in a slightly better mood.

Sai looked out the window and saw it was a bright sunny day. He made his way to the window slowly and painfully. He rested for a moment at the window sill before he opened it to feel the cool breeze come flooding threw into the room. A small, barley visible smile came across Sai's lips as he appreciated the feeling. He reached down and picked up a piece of scroll and some painting utensils. He took a chair and started to draw.

"_I can give this one a title now,"_

---------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura entered her street, Sakura still enjoying her piggy back. Naruto made his way to the front door and softly put Sakura on her feet. Sakura opened the door and smiled; her house was back to being clean, nothing broken in sight.

"Mum, Dad I'm home" Sakura called as she made her way into the kitchen, Naruto close behind her.

"Sakura sweetie! You sure you're feeling okay?" Sakura's mum said as Sakura entered the kitchen. Sakura nodded and pulled Naruto into the room.

"Hi Naruto, I haven't thanked you enough for saving Sakura! Come in, eat! I'm just cooking up a little something" Sakura's mum said as she motioned them to sit down at the table. Naruto smiled and blushed slightly and he and Sakura went and sat. Sakura saw the tint of red in Naruto's cheeks and decided to play around with him a bit

"He's cute isn't he mum?" Sakura said as she ruffled Naruto's hair causing Naruto to turn a deeper shade of red. Sakura's mum just laughed.

"Oh leave him along Sakura! You two make a cute couple," Sakura's mum said as she chopped up some veggies.

Sakura's dad walked into the room, and nodded towards Sakura and Naruto and walked up to his wife.

"I've got to go pick some stuff up to fix the walls, I'll be back soon." And with that he kissed her on the cheek and exited the room. Sakura's mum sighed.

"Don't worry Naruto, Sakura's dad ahas always been overprotective of Sakura. He'll come around soon though." Sakura's mum said in a reassuring voice. Sakura laughed,

"I remember this one time when I was like 9, I was in town with dad and this boy gave me a flower and dad took the flower and broke it in half. Told the boy to take a hike and go harass someone else daughter." Sakura laughed, Naruto laughed a little too, but very uneasy.

"He just wants Sakura to be his little girl forever." Sakura's mum said as she stirred a pot of ramen. Sakura took hold of Naruto's hand and squeezed.

"Don't worry, he likes you" Sakura said and her mother nodded.

"That's right! In the hospital he was telling me how thankful he was for you!" Sakura's mother said in an excited tone. Naruto smiled at how nice Sakura's mother was, it was good to know that they didn't hate him for things he couldn't control. It felt right to be there, with Sakura.

----------------------------------------

Sai packed what little belongings he had at the hospital. He didn't really have anything that had sentimental value at home, so he wouldn't bother going there in the morning. He went back to his paintings; he had now drawn two, each with a title. He smiled as he folded them and slipped them into separate envelopes. With added names to each of them and put them in his backpack.

"_I should write one for Kakashi-sensei too" _Sai thought as he sat and started to write into the letter.

He looked out the window again, but this time saw shinning starts and a bright moon. He continued to write when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He folded the letter up and also placed it in his backpack.

"Come in" Sai said as he sat up on his bed. He saw the white hair and the goofy grin of Jiraiya.

"Hey kid, I brought dinner" Jiraiya said holding up take-away ramen. Jiraiya took a seat on the end of Sai's bed and handed him his share off food.

"Thanks" Sai said as he opened his ramen and started eating. Jiraiya studied Sai's movements and took mental notes about how he acted.

"You excited, being stuck with me for a few months?" Jiraiya asked as he took mouthfuls of ramen.

"More anxious then anything" Sai said truthfully.

"I hope you don't mind that I have to do to a lot of research for my books while we're away" Jiraiya said with a cheeky grin across his face.

"You mean you're going to be perving at women and writing you porn books?" Sai said simply, Jiraiya laughed.

"Yer pretty much, but I prefer to call it research" Jiraiya said pulling out one his books and handing it to Sai.

"Here, take a read…you might find it interesting and if not, get used to it" Jiraiya said as he finished off his ramen and stood up.

"We leave tomorrow around lunch. Be ready kid" Jiraiya said as he walked out the room, leaving Sai with a copy of icha icha paradise.

Sai sighed and put the empty boxes of ramen to the side. He pulled out his letter to Kakashi and continued where he had left off. Every now and then his eyes would dart towards the book that Jiraiya had left him. After finishing his letter, his curiosity got the best of him as he opened the book and started to read.

"_He's so perverted" _Sai thought as he flipped threw the pages. He tossed the book in his backpack along with Kakashi's letter. He felt the anxiety and nerves kick in as he tried to rest.

-----------------------------------------------------

OMG!

Second last chapter.

Hope this is to everyone's liking so far?

BY THE WAY I apologise for the confusion about chapter 17/18. I really am sorry :(

Anyway, next chapter I'll thank everyone properly and etc, but still thankyou to everyone for reading/reviewing this story, you make my day!

Bliiss!

xx


	20. Reality

Sakura felt the wind run widely threw her hair and the sunlight on her skin. She held onto Naruto a little bit tighter. She smiled to herself, loving how Naruto insisted on piggy backing her everywhere.

"Where almost there Sakura-chan!" Naruto as he turned his head to look sideways at Sakura, her smile making him feel as light as air. Sakura kissed his cheek sweetly, as Naruto turned his head back to face forwards.

"Thankyou for bringing me back here" Sakura whispered softly into Naruto's ear, her breath barley touching his skin. For a second, Sakura felt Naruto's body tense, but quickly relax again.

"It's no problem Sakura-chan, we need to have some fun today" Naruto said in a soft tone. Sakura sighed, what he said was so true. Today was going to be a stressful day.

"_**As long as Naruto-kun's with you, it'll be okay!"**_Sakura's inner re-assured her, knowing all to well of how uncomfortable today was going to be.

"_I just hope it all goes well" _Sakura thought, still hoping that things would have a happy ending.

It was still very early in the day; Sakura had to practically drag Naruto out of bed so they could spend up until lunch away from the village, away from the gossip. Rumours had started up about what had happened that night and had gone all around the village. But, like all rumours, the truth had been twisted around into some ridiculous stories that Sakura and Naruto couldn't help but laugh off…unlike Tsunade who had taken down anyone who she heard talking about it. Sakura had witnessed a nurse getting a decent yelling (almost a beating if it wasn't for Kakashi stepping in) at by Tsunade for spreading the gossip.

Sakura felt Naruto come to a halt and she law the beautiful waterfall that they had been to before. The lake looked like one out of a movie to Sakura, in fact the whole place looked even more perfect then Sakura had remembered.

Sakura hoped down from Naruto and stood beside him, gazing into the waterfall. She heard Naruto chuckling as she turned her head to look towards him.

"What are you laughing at!?" Sakura asked, eyeing him; making his chuckles turn into laughter.

"You're so cute when you're thinking Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he made his way towards the lake, taking his shirt off and effortless throwing it to the side. This time, Sakura and Naruto had come prepared wearing their bathers.

Sakura followed Naruto's lead and took her top off and her shorts, leaving her in her bikini. Sakura's cheek tinted with pink as she made her way towards the water. Naruto was already soaking wet, droplets of water all over his body. Sakura slowly made her way in, stoping when the water was half way up her thighs. The water felt refreshing, it was a hot day and this was a nice way to cool off.

Sakura watched as Naruto made his way over to her, his goofy smile spread across his face.

"Don't even think about pushing me in Naruto-kun" Sakura said as she made her way a few steps deeper. Naruto approached her slowly, causing Sakura to be on her guard. Before she knew it Naruto was in front of her.

"Big hug!" Naruto yelled as he picked Sakura up and squeezed her tight.

"Naruto-kun GET OFF YOU'RE ALL WET!" Sakura screamed, thrashing around causing all the water around them to splash and just get her even wetter. Naruto held onto her tight as he walked deeper into the water, as Sakura playfully tried to push her way off him.

"Naruto-kun! Put me down! NOW!" Sakura yelled as Naruto's grip tighten around her. Naruto laughed.

"You want me to put you down?" Naruto asked with an I-dare-you-to-say-that-again look on his face. Sakura just nodded her head quickly. Then before she knew it, Naruto had dropped her into the lake, making her just as soaked as Naruto was.

It was deep, almost too deep for Sakura to stand up. Naruto was laughing his head off at how 'clever' his plan was, he noticed Sakura's angry look and how she was struggling to stand above the water level. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You can hold onto me if you can't stand" Naruto said, his voice sounding so sweet and caring. Sakura nodded, her face slowly began to look less pissed off and more thankful. She wrapped her legs around Naruto and put her arms around his neck.

Sakura looked into his blue eyes, smiling at how something's would never change. His eyes were sparkling, almost as if they were smiling. She rested her head against his and almost laughed at her realization.

"How did you get so much taller then me?" Sakura asked as she saw comfortably Naruto stood in the water.

"You just got shorter Sakura-chan" Naruto teased, receiving a small laugh from Sakura, she splashed him slightly. Naruto just shook his hair, water droplets going everywhere, mainly on Sakura. Sakura just giggled as she ruffled his almost dry hair. She grabbed the top of his head and pushed it down into the water, causing a big splash. Sakura laughed and swam away as Naruto re-surfaced.

"Sakura-chan!" He called playfully as he swam after her.

"Paybacks still a bitch Naruto-kun!" Sakura called back as she made it to where she could stand. She laughed as Naruto tried to catch her, chasing her around everywhere. Then he stopped, and just stared at her. Sakura looked at him, with a puzzled look on her face.

"What are you looking at?" She asked as she looked behind her, in case she had missed something. Naruto laughed at her.

"I'm looking at you. You get more beautiful by the second Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he looked at her from head to toe. Sakura blushed and put her hands in front of her subconsciously. She looked at Naruto, knowing he wouldn't stop staring at her, she splashed him.

"You're not to bad yourself Naruto-kun"

------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sighed as he closed his icha icha paradise book and looked ahead. He was sitting in a tree; it was a nice getaway sometimes. He checked his watch, 10:30.

"_I really hope Naruto and Sakura come to see him off" _Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi could sense someone's presents, and looked to the opposite side of the tree. There sat Jiraiya, a wide smile on his face and a book in his hand.

"I got ya the newest edition, as a goodbye present" Jiraiya said as he threw it towards Kakashi, who caught it with one hand and tucked it away in his jacket.

"Thanks" Kakashi said in a casual tone. He looked up at Jiraiya with his visible eye.

"And thanks for taking Sai, he really needs this" Kakashi said, feeling the pain of losing yet another student. Jiraiya nodded.

"I'll bring him back safe and sound don't you worry" Jiraiya said, knowing what Kakashi was thinking.

"It helped Naruto, It'll help Sai too" Jiraiya said, truing to reassure his friend.

"I'm glad Sakura and Naruto could put it all behind them" Kakashi said, thinking about his two other students. Jiraiya nodded a smile on his face.

"It's easy to see they care a lot about each other, will they be seeing Sai off?" Jiraiya asked, curiously. Kakashi just shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Jiraiya sighed; trying to talk to Kakashi while he was in a 'thinking' state wasn't the best idea.

"I'll see you at the gates at 12:00, there's one more person I gotta see off." Jiraiya said as he rose from his sitting position. Kakashi looked up and nodded.

"You take good care of Tsunade for me while I'm gone" Jiraiya said with a winking, and then he disappeared with a puff of smoke. A small, sad smile crept up on Kakashi's lips at his friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was sitting in her office, drinking her sake as the paper work around her seemed to be the size of Mount Everest. She grumbled at it, hoping it would go away. But all she received was a laugh coming from the white haired man at her window.

"It's called a door Jiraiya!" Tsunade growled as Jiraiya walked into her office and sat down on a chair.

"It's called drinking before noon means you're an alcoholic." Jiraiya said as he laughed at his own joke, only to receive death glares from Tsunade.

"Will you be seeing me off today?" Jiraiya asked, trying to change the mood. Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.

"I might, if I have some time" She said, her tone cool. She hated to say goodbye to people.

"If you have time to drink sake and avoid your paper work, then you have time to see me off" Jiraiya said as he stared at the lady across from him.

"You, well, just be careful okay." Tsunade said a she put her now empty sake bottle in her draw. Jiraiya laughed.

"You too, when I come back I need some inspiration for my new book and you are perfect for the main chara-"

Tsunade had thrown Jiraiya across the room before he had time to finish his sentence. She smiled as he grunted in pain.

"You know I'll never be one of you 'research projects' Jiraiya." Tsunade said as he slowly made his way back over to his seat.

"We'll see about that" Jiraiya mumbled. He looked at his watch and noted the time.

"I hope to see you at the gates, 12:00 sharp." Jiraiya said as he jumped out of the window he entered in. Tsunade laughed to herself, she called Shizune in.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she watched Tsunade in anticipation.

"Cancel anything I have on at 12:00"

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Naruto made their way towards the gate of Konoha; both equally anticipating what was going to happen. Naruto had his hands on his head, with a childish pout on his face. Sakura turned her head to look at him, she smiled to herself.

"_He's so stubborn"_ Sakura thought as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. She felt the anxiousness of it all in the bottom of her stomach. Sakura looked ahead, Kakashi was already there.

"You're early for once" Sakura said as she saw a faint outline of a smile behind Kakashi's mask.

"It's nice to see you're both here" Kakashi said as Sakura and Naruto stood next to him. Kakashi checked his watch, it was now 12 o'clock and sure enough, he saw Jiraiya and Sai, backpacks and all, walking towards them.

Sakura looked at Naruto, who was looking in the other direction with his hands still on his head.

"You are going to say goodbye… right?" Sakura asked quietly, catching the attention of Kakashi who listened in. Naruto just stood there and shrugged his shoulders, still looking away from the two people who were just approaching them.

"Hello everyone!" Jiraiya called out cheerfully as he walked over to them, Sai next to him. Kakashi and Sakura gave them a warm greeting; Naruto on the other hand just said a quiet hello to Jiraiya.

"Thanks for coming to see us off!" Jiraiya said as he patted Sai rather hard on the back.

"Yer, thanks" Sai said is hush tone, looking from Sakura to Naruto.

Kakashi looked side tracked for a second, then laughed a little.

"She's finally here" He said simply, causing Jiraiya to take a look behind him. Sure enough, there was Tsunade walking towards the gate.

"Sorry I'm late!" She called out as she quickly approached the group. Jiraiya smiled, knowing that the busty woman was sure to come say goodbye.

"You two be safe, and come back in one piece" Tsunade said in a commanding voice, making Jiraiya laugh.

"You can count on it" Jiraiya said with a wink and a thumbs up.

"Thankyou for coming to see us off Tsunade-sama" Sai said as he nodded his head towards the hokage. It was quiet for a moment or two before Kakashi spoke.

"Sai, thankyou for being a part of team 7." Kakashi said as he walked up to Sai and shook his hand. Sakura sweat dropped at how formal they were keeping this. Sai reached into the pocket of his bag and pulled out a letter.

"Here, I just want to keep the goodbyes simple." Sai said as he handed Kakashi a letter with his name written neatly on it. He pulled out two more letters and walked over to Sakura and Naruto.

"I wrote you guys one too" Sai said as he handed them to Sakura and Naruto. Naruto just looked at Sai and the letter, and then took it off him slowly.

"Thankyou…" Sakura said her voice quiet. Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade had walked a little further away, giving Sakura, Naruto and Sai some privacy. It was quiet, and it was awkward. Naruto just stood, still not looking towards Sai or Sakura.

"I hope one day we can put everything behind us. I am truly sorry for what happened." Sai said, looking towards Sakura. Sakura smiled softly.

"Me too." Sakura said a little more confidently. Sai looked over towards Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry" Sai said as he put his hand out for Naruto to shake. Naruto just looked at him, his face unreadable. Sakura watched the two boys stare at each other, she felt the tension.

"Don't do it again" Naruto said harshly as he took Sais hand and shook it.

"I don't plan to" Sai said, disappointment could be heard in his tone.

"Have a safe trip" Sakura said, trying to break the uneasy atmosphere. Sai nodded and turned to walk off towards Jiraiya.

"Come back in one piece, I don't want to lose another team mate" Naruto said as Sai turned his head, a smile visible on both boys faces.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had left after Sai and Jiraiya had walked so far that they were out of sight. Naruto and Sakura were walking towards Sakura's house; Tsunade had informed her that the hospital was short staffed and that she needs to work the night shift. Naruto had offered to walk Sakura home so she could get ready for work.

They walked hand in hand, in a comfortable silence. Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and smiled.

"I'm proud of you, you handled today well" Sakura giggled quietly. Naruto also chuckled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm proud of you too Sakura-chan" Naruto said as they walked up to Sakura's front door.

"I'm home!" Sakura called as she entered her house, Naruto standing outside. She looked at him curiously.

"Kakashi wanted to see me remember?" Naruto said with a goofy look on his face. Sakura mentally smacked herself for not remembering.

"I'll come see you after work" Sakura said as she kissed Naruto sweetly on the lips. Sakura heard footsteps behind her and looked as her father entered the entry.

"Hey sweetie, Hey Naruto" He said cheerfully.

"Hey Mr Haruno" Naruto said a little intimidated by Sakura's dad.

"Thanks for walking her home," Sakura's dad said to Naruto, a smile on his face.

"It's no problem" Naruto said, as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Dad you're embarrassing. Naruto-kun I'll see you soon" Sakura said as she winked towards Naruto as he walked away from her and her father. Sakura closed the door and smiled at her dad.

"Thanks for being nice to him dad" Sakura said as she walked towards her room.

"He's a nice kid" Sakura's dad said as he walked back to the kitchen.

Sakura had gotten ready into her work uniform and was early. He sat on her bed and picked up the letter that Sai had given her. She slowly opened the envelope and saw two pieces of paper. She picked one up started to read.

_Dear Sakura,_

_First of all, I really am sorry. I should have never acted like I did, I could have hurt you and that's the last thing I want. I know you'll be happy with Naruto and that's enough for me._

_I always want to thankyou. Thankyou for helping me get my emotions back. Even if it wasn't really how anyone had wanted them to come back. At least now, I can say that I have truly felt something, and that's a lot for me. Thankyou Sakura Haruno, you helped me more then you will ever know. I decided to keep this short and sweet. I hope that one day you will forgive me._

_I hope when I return you will have a lot of stories to tell me, and I can sincerely smile at them._

_Faithfully,_

_Sai._

_P.S I hope you like it._

Sakura smiled, short and sweet. She wondered what the last part meant 'I hope you like it'? Sakura placed the letter on her nightstand and took the other piece of paper out. She smiled as she studied the picture. It was a drawing of Naruto, Sai and herself. Sakura was in the middle and they were all smiling. She looked at the bottom of the picture and saw a title.

'_Hopes for the Future' _

Sakura smiled and put the picture next to the letter. She smiled; she really hoped that was going to be the future.

"_I hope we can all out everything behind us" _Sakura thought as she head off towards work.

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto sat at the training ground, waiting for Kakashi. He was starting to get very impatient and very bored. He put his hands in his pockets, and pulled out Sai's letter. He looked at it curiously and ripped it open. He pulled out two pieces of paper and opened the first one he saw. He smiled softly; it was a drawing of him and Sai standing back to back. He looked over the picture a few times before he noticed the title.

'_My New Bond' _

Naruto's smiled widened. He took the other piece of paper and opened it and began to read.

_Naruto, _

_Please forgive me for what I did, but then again I will understand if you and Sakura don't. I just want you to know, that no matter what has happened I will always consider you as my first friend. I really want us to put all this behind us and work threw it so that we can have a proper friendship._

_I hope that when I return that we don't go back to how we were or how we are now. I hope that we become stronger and better friends, I hope that we can become brothers._

_Take care of your self Naruto._

_Sincerely,_

_Sai._

_P.S When I return, the first thing I want to hear about is you becoming the new hokage._

Naruto smiled as he re-folded the letter and drawing and put the back in there envelop. He laid back and looked up into the blue sky.

"_The brother I never had…" _Naruto thought as he closed his eyes, waiting for Kakashi.

-------------------------------------------

Kakashi sat up in his 'thinking' tree. He rested his head and looked at the letter Sai had given him. He had just opened it. He took out the first piece of paper and began to read without hesitation.

_Dear Kakashi-sensei._

_Thankyou for being my teacher and my mentor. I am truly thankful for being a part of team 7, and when I return I hope I still am a part of team 7. Also when I return, I can show you how sincerely thankful I am for having a great teacher like you._

_I won't let you down; during my journey I'll keep getting better and stronger. I'll learn how to manage and deal with all my emotions and I'll come back to my home a better person. _

_Thankyou for being so understand about all of this._

_Your loyal student, _

_Sai._

_P.S Because of Naruto, Sakura and your self, I can give my drawings titles. That's a big deal for me, thankyou._

Kakashi smiled to himself, he took out the other piece of paper and opened it. The second he looked at it, he felt happy. It was a drawing of the new team 7. Sai, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the title.

'_Family'_

Kakashi's smile grew more; his team meant everything to him.Kakashi suddenly remember that he wanted to see Naruto, and that he was running very, very late. He smiled even more and made his way over to the training grounds.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat at the front desk, she had finished extremely early and had already had dinner. She looked at the clock.

"_**Damn night shift! I could be with Naruto-kun!**__**" **_Inner Sakura yelled as Sakura watched time go by slowly. She had thought about him since she got to work. Just thinking about how amazing he was, and how lucky she was to have him. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she looked around for something, anything to do.

"Slacking off Sakura?" Tsunade's said as she appeared in front of Sakura. Sakura shook her head.

"I've finished everything I needed to do." Sakura said in a bore tone. Tsunade looked at her in surprise.

"Already?" She asked as she put some files away. Sakura nodded her head.

"Then go, the hospital's pretty quiet tonight, plus I can tell you're just dying to see Naruto" Tsunade said as she started to walk away. Sakura looked at her and smiled; a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"Thankyou Tsunade-sama" Sakura said as she stood up and started to exit the hospital. Sakura heard Tsunade call something out to her that sounded a lot like 'don't do anything I wouldn't do'. Sakura smiled to herself as she made her way to Naruto's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

'_It just had to rain' _Sakura though bitterly as she ran towards Naruto's house in the pouring rain.

"_**It was a nice night, why the hell did it start raining!?" **_Inner Sakura yelled as Sakura continued to run threw puddles. Then she heard it; the huge roar of thunder, and a flash of lightning. The second she heard it she started sprinting her fastest, even concentrating chakra to her feet to make her move quicker.

"_**MOVE FASTER SAKURA!" **_Inner Sakura screamed as Sakura made it to Naruto's street and bolted for his front door. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"_You better be home Naruto-kun" _Sakura thought as she pounded her fists against his front door.

"NARUTO-KUN! ITS ME! ANSWER THE DOOR!" Sakura called as more lightning and thunder erupted in the sky. She could faintly hear footsteps approaching the front door. As soon as it opened Sakura raced inside. Naruto closed the door and looked over at her and gasped.

"You got caught in the storm! Let me get you a towel!" Naruto exclaimed as he dragged Sakura to his bathroom. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his pyjamas. He had blue pants, a big woolly blue jumper and a blue sleeping hat that looked a lot like a Christmas hat. Naruto passed Sakura a towel and sat on the end of his bath.

"Are you cold Sakura-chan? I can make you a hot chocolate if you want?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding very worried. Sakura just giggled even more.

"No thanks Naruto-kun, but a change of clothes would be nice" Sakura said as she dried her hair the best she could. Naruto automatically took his jumper off and handed it to Sakura, revealing his bare chest.

"Here, it's pretty big so it should cover you up" Naruto said as Sakura took the jumper and blushed.

"Thankyou," Sakura said as she hung the towel up.

"_**Why is she putting clothes on? Kit, this is disappointing she should be taking them off!"**_The Kyuubi roared as Naruto just blushed. Sakura had turned around and taken her uniform off. At that moment, she didn't really care or mind that Naruto was in the same room; she was cold and anything was better then staying in her uniform. Plus, she didn't mind because she knew she could trust Naruto.

Naruto just sat there, quietly watching as Sakura got changed. He just looked at her body in awe. Sakura put his jumper on and then slid her bra off underneath and placed it with her uniform. Sakura looked at Naruto with a what-are-you-looking-at face and he turned his gaze to the floor. Sakura just laughed.

"Where you asleep?" Sakura asked as she sat next to Naruto. He nodded and yawned.

"Yer, but I'm glad I woke up" Naruto said with a smile, he stood up and made his way towards his room. Sakura stood up and followed him. Then another roar of thunder happened, and Sakura jumped. She ran towards Naruto and grabbed onto him. He looked at her with a curious face.

"You don't like thunderstorms huh?" Naruto said in a teasing way. Sakura just clung onto him even tighter and poked her tongue out at him. Naruto jumped in his bed and patted the empty spot next to him. Sakura took the hint and climbed in. He turned on his side, so he was facing Sakura. She cuddled into Naruto and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, the thunders out there, and you're in here with me" Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear, making her feel warm and safe. She looked at Naruto and smiled. Sakura took a deep breath, as Naruto started kissing from just below her ear, down to her collar bone. Sakura tilted Naruto's head, so that he was facing her.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, we can sleep" Naruto said as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Sakura shook her head and giggled. She didn't need to say anything; she brought his lips to hers and kissed him softly.

Naruto just melted into her kiss, being thankful that thinking with his _other_ head had worked off. He felt Sakura's tongue licking his lips slowly asking for an entrance, that Naruto granted her quickly. The kiss was slow and full of passion. Sakura felt Naruto roll on top of her, but he was careful not to put too much of his weight on her. He moved his hands so he was touching her sides, while Sakura's hands were around his neck. Sakura started to place small kisses from his lips, around his jaw line, and down his neck. She sucked slowly and ran her tongue over Naruto's neck. Naruto let out a small, soft groan. This was really happening, and this time it wasn't the sake. It was Naruto and Sakura and real emotions, this time they knew what they were doing and to Naruto, Sakura sure knew exactly what she was doing.

He couldn't take it anymore as he pushed Sakura's chin up slightly so he could re-capture her lips. This time he fastened the kiss moving his hand to her cheek and threw her damp hair. He pulled her hair gently, causing Sakura too lean back, giving Naruto more access to her neck. Naruto wasn't as gentle as Sakura was, he was kissing her all around her neck; sucking at her ear, sucking all along her neck and placing small kisses along her collar bone. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to hold back a moan that was in the back of her throat.

Naruto moved his hands all over her body; he made his way underneath the jumper and started to pull it up. Sakura arched her back making it easier for it to be removed. Naruto tossed it aside and started kissing Sakura all the way down into the centre of her chest. He pulled away for a moment, and just stared at Sakura. Sakura blushed and quickly moved her hands in front of her to cover up, but her hands were pinned above her head just as quickly. Naruto had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sakura-chan, why would you want to cover up? You're beautiful" Naruto said as he started to kiss her again collarbone again, but this time kissing all the way to her breasts. He took one of them in his mouth and sucked gently. He let go of Sakura's hands and used one to pay attention to other breast. He swapped after he heard her let out a moan.

Sakura couldn't wait any longer; she grabbed Naruto and kissed him fiercely. She ran her hands threw his hair. Her hands slowly went down his back and to the rim of his pants. She slowly started to tug them down as far as she could. She felt déjà vu as Naruto kicked them off the rest of the way. She smiled; she was glad that she was going to remember this clearly in the morning.

Naruto kissed Sakura slowly all the way down to her panties, he moved them off her body quicker then Sakura could comprehend. Sakura grabbed Naruto and brought him back up to her lips, she still felt shy about being completely naked in front of him.

"But…Sakura…chan!" Naruto said in between kisses. Sakura ignored him and rolled over, so she was on top now; and that's when she felt it. She could feel Naruto's hard grinding on her; it came rushing back to her about how big it was! Sakura blushed as another moan escaped her lips. Sakura pulled away from their kiss and made her way down to his boxers. She noticed the big bulge that was almost popping out of them. She pulled them down softly, and took them off. She tossed them to the side and had another look at his manhood. It really was big, and it was hard.

Naruto rolled over, so he was now on top of Sakura. Sakura looked at him, into his blue eyes. She didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted it now. She moved her legs so that they wrapped around his waist, causing Naruto to look at her, with a surprised look on his face.

"Sakura-chan?" He said in a low, husky growl. Sakura just nodded, she didn't want any thing else except

this. Naruto reached to his draw and pulled out some protection. Sakura looked at him, her brows furrowed. He looked at her and smiled.

"I bought them just in case we had another night like before…" Naruto said as he rolled it on. Sakura just smiled nervously. She had never done any of this stuff before. She waited anxiously as Naruto looked at her, into her eyes.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan? It's okay if you're not" Naruto said as he kissed her forehead. She nodded her head and wrapped her hands around Naruto's neck. She felt Naruto against her opening and closed her eyes. She knew it was going to hurt. She waited patiently, but he didn't move. She looked at him, and saw his blue eyes staring back at her.

"Are you really sure Sakura-chan?" He asked again, his voice soft and quiet. She nodded her head as he placed a kiss on her lips and slowly entered her. She felt herself tense up, but slowly relax. The he reached it, her hymen. He stopped and looked at her. She nodded for him to continue. He pulled back a little bit and pushed threw it.

Sakura dug her nails into Naruto's back. He slowly started to move in and out of her. Sakura slowly felt the pain fade away, and the pure ecstasy of it all catch up with him. She felt her body move on its own as it got in time with Naruto's. She moaned as he thrusted faster into her.

Every thrust produces a moan from Sakura that just turned Naruto on even more. He kept going faster, but made sure he wasn't hurting Sakura. He felt Sakura's legs tighten around his waist, and her hands gripping his back. He felt her hot breath against his skin and he heard her moans getting louder and louder. Sakura felt herself coming to her climax, she moaned even more as Naruto started to groan. Then Sakura couldn't take anymore, her climax reached. She moaned the loudest she had all night, soon after Naruto reached his climax and collapsed on top of Sakura. He slowly pulled himself out of her and rolled to the side. He grabbed Sakura in his arms and pulled her close to him.

"I love you so much Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered as Sakura nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you to Naruto-kun" Sakura said breathlessly.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura moved slowly as she rolled over to her side. The sunlight had crept threw the window and was reflecting on her. She opened her eyes and looked around. She smiled as memories from last night came rushing back. She looked around, Naruto was already up and Sakura could smell pancakes.

She slowly raised herself from the bed and searched for her panties and Naruto's jumper. She found them both and put them on. She felt sore everywhere, but it was worth it. Sakura made her way to the kitchen and saw Naruto cooking. She leaned against the door frame and smiled.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Sakura said as Naruto turned around with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, you feeling okay this morning?" Naruto asked as he served up the pancake. Sakura walked behind him and wrapper her arms around him tight.

"Offcourse I am" Sakura said as she reached to help Naruto out. Naruto shook his head and pointed at the table.

"Sit down Sakura-chan, it's your treat today" Naruto said as he took Sakura over to the table and brought her over her pancakes. Sakura looked out the window, the storm had passed. She smiled as everything looked fresh and beautiful. She looked around, everything was so perfect; she was so happy. This was real, she didn't have to dream about it anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it!

I spend two nights straight writing this final chapter. I actually couldn't bring myself to finish it off, but it feels nice to have completed it. I hope you enjoyed every 5,561 words of this chapter. It's by far the most I have ever written.

As promised, here is a list off all the reviewers, I cant thankyou enough for every review. It really has meant a lot to me, and has inspired me to keep writing.

IronicEnding, Rufos, MiseryluvsDeath Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain, wind797, dbzgtfan2004, serenityanne, SkyMaiden, DemonicLove555, hotdrink12, crystaldeath609, DarkAngelRakell, the vampire armond, amv maker, ANDREA1114, TrueSalvation, Momochikd, sasukeSUCKS, davidorr, iflookscouldkill19, Naruto's Avenger, LoveGaara, rickp2006, oushou no yami, Cintillo, growlergrowl, inu merc77, Terra, skopde, Mira94, butterflyV, GreyFox2113, NaruSakuHasYou, Gnosismaster, RMP, Wolfofdoom, crimsonkunoichi13, rallybabe89, Tsuki-noHaru, coolgfunny, Banditas, RizaHawkeye93, Kurumi-chan, andriod84, Shikyo-Shouki, Krymsom, me like narusaku, Darklight ultimate, NuclearStoryteller,ref346,starlit.kiss7,cherryblossom279, NaruSakuHasYou, soccercrazyfreak, Naru Uzumaki, Kimidori-Shonkuro, Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura, RizaHawkeye93, Rachie4294, Born From a NaruSaku Lemon, Narutox, moons requim, Rally, XxMomo-chanxX, young, kagome, rallybabe89, GrimMalice, spazzgirl, Useful76, CrazyKidDeath, Kairiku Aura, yomi-chi, narusaku4eva, Ed, Blissful-Sakura, NaruSaku313, ref346, gmg, TehQuin, Phatman, Raptor2001, nejizwifey, asuname, zerouzumaki34, tomas30, CrazyKidDeath, Miko Kagome Archer,

I'm sorry if I left anyone out, but thank you all so much! Thank you to anyone who alerted/faved the story or me!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

It's now 12:30, and I'm signing out.

Thank you all again, I really enjoyed writing this story and I really hope you enjoyed reading it.

Love forever Bliiss!

P.S Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
